


RWBY When All is Said and Done

by AlasaidarTHE001



Category: RWBY
Genre: Children, Cyborgs, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Married Life, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: The life after the final Battle.Written in before voluem six's release so details may vary.the situation so far.Raven is Dead. Salem is Deadish (unsure is she can die). Adam got him Arm Broken By Sun and jaw smashed my Yang Uppercut (justice served). Emerald is Maiden following CInder's Demise. Qrow 'might' Be pining for Winter (haven;t decided yet).All the rest has attempted to follow show cannon as current as presentation.





	1. RWBY When All is Said and Done Part1 Family for all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good morning for all with Family's meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reedited12/10/2018  
> Grammar was never my Strong suit so it may be Reedited Again.

The house was calm In the morning as the faint noises of metal scraping on metal the burst of flames igniting and a knife cutting though soft tissue. The sounds emanated to the upstairs bedroom where it woke a sleeping Ruby Rose who opened her eyes to slowly rotating fans and instantly looked to the pair of cribs by the far wall. The covers slipped as she felt the spot in the middle of the bed which was still warm from where the occupant had been, on the far side a mop of white hair lay undisturbed. Ruby slipped out of the sheets grabbing her cape over her bare shoulders and walked over to the bathroom where she checked the mirror. She smiled at her reflection letting a little light from her silver eyes filter through. The stack of makeup products attracted her eye. She lifted a mascare wand and absent gave two quick flicks. Nothing too much just enough to giver her eyes a little accentuation. She turned away with a smiled and opened the drawers. Dressing was not an issue.  
Juane was at the stove wearing his jeans a work shirt his goatee and an apron. Ruby walked over as he stirred the eggs and gave him a morning peck before dealing with the children at the table. Two year old Whitney Shnee war reaching for her juice glass which ruby pushed over to her. One year and Seven month old Lydia Arc Rose was trying to fit cereal into her nose. Ruby pulled up a seat and began to hand feed her daughter. Juane set the pan and divided up the eggs. He slipped over to the table and laid out six plates of which two were empty.  
The lump of drunken old man on the living room couch moved with a groan. The sound of a bottle landing the floor was heard. Juane gave Ruby a look who shook her head. Lydia sneezed which sent her cereal across the table bouncing off the table and landing in the sink. Whitney spent the time trying to used a full sized fork stabbing at the eggs with determined precision and eventually get one on her fork and slipping it into her mouth. Jaune smiled at her and absent patted her little head. Whitney smiled back and held up her fork in glory. Lydia stuck her tongue out at her. Ruby laughed and held out a fork full of eggs.  
Ruby tided up the dishes as Lydia picked her nose and Whitney scrawled on the comic strips with a crayon. Jaune hung up the apron and walked over to Qrow who was on the couch with several bottles. Jaune grabbed the slightly less built man and dragged him by his shoulders out the front door to the garden. A rain barrel lay their and Juane Laid him head first into the barrel. Qrow lay still and peed himself before pulling his head out of the barrel and laying next to barrel.  
“I have a drinking problem.” Qrow looked up at Jaune who shook his head.  
“you don’t have to convince me.” Jaune walked back across the lawn and back inside.  
Wiess came down the stairs her hair perfectly clean and her dress immaculate. Whitney looked at her and waved. Weiss kissed her daughter Kissed ruby who was putting the Bottles in the Recycling bin and kissed Juane who was finishing the dishes. Jaune looked at the wall clock next to the photo gallery.  
“I’m going to be in the workshop for a bit.” Jaune smiled as he headed to the back of the house.  
“sure.” Wiess smiled as Lyida who was crawling under the table grabbed her heels. “ruby?”  
Ruby came over laughing and did an airplane motion with Lydia who cheered. Their was yipping and Zwei ran out from under the couch and was under the table in a second. Weiss rolled her eyes and carefully ate her eggs as Whitney drew a mustache on the picture of General Ironwood on the cover of the paper.  
Jaune opened his workshop and looked at his armor on the rack in the center. Huntsman was a tough job and you need the toughest gear even if you can heal yourself as needed. He looked at the armor. The plates had started as the armor he had come to beacon with but had been added to By Armor pieces of Pyrrha and some armor parts added from the Atlas combat armor concept that Ironwood had given to him with the Servos and Strength enhancing actuators. It was strong, tough and, you could wear it over most normal clothes. Jaune looked at the framed hoodie on the wall with burn marks and about a hundred cuts on it. Old thing lasted a long time But you can’t defeat muscle growth. Jaune patted his shoulder and pulled on his googles. He helmet needed some tightening. He opened the motorized socket set and got to work.  
In a dark sewer under a city in the Dark of Solitude leader of the Provisional White Fang Adam Taurus Sneered through his Metal Jaw at the Maps of the city. His armored torso flexed as his left arm moved with assistance of Many pins and Electrical assistance. He grabbed his Sword from the rack and breathed slowly letting the voice modulator translate his damaged vocal cords into spoken language.  
“forgotten but not dead. Faunus but still outcast. Killed but still alive. In love but so far away.” the words were hollow as they came from the mechanical voice box he used. “alone but Still vengeful. Broken by strong. They will rue the day they challenged me.”  
He turned from the map to the kneeling Grimm in front of him as his rage glowed behind his mask in deep red lines like the dark red armor he wore. A soldier with no master. A leader with no followers. A revolutionary with no voice. A sword that cuts for his own ends. The laying of Grimm spawning pits in the sewers of many cities and all over the world. The learning that negative emotions draw grimm but also that mastery of those emotions can control the Grimm. He Didn’t miss Blake anymore. All he had was hate. He was engine of hatred. Only in quiet moment when was freed from his hatred of all things did he think of her and the child that could have been. He dreamed of her face and the little child holding out his hand only to see it catch flames and die. He was Adam Taurus the last of True Faunus and Last Soldier of Salem. He was A Ronin and now thanks to that damn Monkey he even looked the part.  
Sun slept in the back seat with the kids. Yang was in drivers seat with the windows down and her sunglasses on. Blake looked back at the three little car seat with her three little ones in the back.  
“you seem troubled.” Yang leaned a tattooed arm out the window.  
“why did I agree to three?”  
“oh that’s simple.” Yang turned on to the road. “you just can’t say no. Besides you really like them.”  
Blake looked at the little ones. Sonya had her goat horns with ribbons. Tama had tiger striped arms and Leon had no noticeable features except for a series of spines on his back running down his spine. He had the destiny look at them.  
“at least your parents aren’t making big deal of it.” Yang laughed. “my dad won’t let up about me.”  
“I’d let you burrow Sun.”  
“no he’s not my type.” Yang laughed. “I’m more toward the… Huh.”  
“You don’t even know what you like in guys.”  
“I just end up wanting to punch them.” Yang considered it. “hey dad!”  
Tai was walking on the road. “oh hey kiddo.”  
“You need a lift.”  
Tai looked at massive pile of camping equipment and coolers and trailer full of stuff. “no I think you got everything.”  
“I’ll ride on the roof.” Sun leaned in from the back seat.  
Ruby looked up to see the van and the camping trailer pull in to the yard. Qrow was leaning on the rail of the fence around the small vegetable garden. Lydia was playing with some dandelions and Whitney was waving a small stick around as Wiess directed her with a small spoon in her hand.  
Sun leaped off the roof. Jaune walked out from the Workshop his shirt with some fresh oil stains.  
“hey man.” Sun knocked fist with Jaune. “You know with how swollen your getting your could really rock the streets.”  
“I got all the stuff I could ever want.” Jaune looked at Weiss and girls go to greet Yang.  
“yeah I hear you.” Sun smiled. “so how are things with the Armor?”  
“Later we got to greet everyone first.”  
Leon was eating the dirt with Lydia while Tama was playing chase with Whitney and Sonya to a lesser extent who was a year older.  
Tai walked over to Qrow who leaned on the fence.  
“did you call her?”  
“their both dead Tai.”  
“No I mean the other girl.” Tai punched him. “everyday you wait is time she could get tied up.”  
Blake Ruby Yang And Wiess did their hugs.  
“so” Yang smiled. “anything happen that we didn’t talk about on the phone?”  
“Mom.” Sonya pulled on Blake's skirt. “I think we should unload.”  
The axle in trailer gave out. Jaune and Son laughed and walked over to the trailer to grab some stuff. Yang punched Blake in the shoulder and walked with Ruby to the trailer.  
Lydia walked over holding a spider she found. Leon looked at it and the two set it down to watch it move. Tama Whitney came over and began to watch it too. Weiss nearly puked into her hands if Blake hadn’t calmed her down.  
As night settled in and the kids put marshmellow in a fire under Ruby’s supervision.  
“so Are Ren And Nora coming.” Yang asked.  
“Ren said maybe.” Jaune smiled. “moving five kids is a hassle. “  
“tell me about it” Qrow drained another bottle. “I would know. I just can’t believe you all made it. I mean After the Adam Guy tried to Nuke Atlas.”  
“who’s Adam?” Sonya Asked.  
The campfire was quiet. Sun smiled and picked up his seven year old daughter. “Adam was a very bad man who tried to kidnap your mom.”  
“and you stopped him?” Sonya had a worried look on her face.  
The group leaned back against their chairs.  
“well that takes some explaining?”  
To be continued?


	2. RWBY when All is Said and Done Part 2 Sonya's busy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Camping trip. The belladonna family is returning home and stopping at an inn on their way to haven.
> 
> takes a look at what Adam is doing though why remains a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reedited 12/10/18

“why does it need explaining?” Sonya asked.  
“You’ll know when your older.” Yang patted her head with a smile. “I promise.”  
Sonya thought back to that night at Camp as she colored with her crayons on the paper where she was creating a picture of the gathering. It was probably a weird adult thing. Sort of like all the weird people who came to house like Uncle Neptune and Aunt Ilya who was currently helping Grammy Kali change Leon’s diaper. Sonya looked up and picked up the yellow crayon to draw Aunt Yang’s hair. the crayon snapped and she reached for her sharpener.  
Kali looked at Ilya. “go spend some time with Sonya.”  
“are you sure?”  
“Yes dear I am.” Kali smiled. “she needs some family right now.”  
Ilya sat down with Sonya “what are you drawing?”  
“the Whole family.” Sonya finished with her yellow crayon. “oh I haven’t added you yet. What color do you want to be?”  
Ilya blushed. Sonya smiled. “pink it is.”  
She was halfway done with the design when the Lights flickered. Kali grabbed Tama and Leon and looked to Ilya. “we need to get to the shelter.”  
“What about Blake?” Ilya Grabbed Sonya who dropped her crayon.  
“she’ll be doing what she does.” Kali looked at lights flicker. “we’ll go out the back way.”  
The group was running in the streets which were full of chaos. Grimm ran rampant and Various forces were shooting at them or hitting them. A Griffon lunged at them And Kali ran down a side street. Ilya dragged Sonya behind her. “Stay close” Ilya drew her weapon.  
Adam kicked in the door with his squad of Beowulf’s. He walked into the main room and paused. He stopped and picked up the drawing underfoot. A perfect display of them all. Adam rolled and tucked it into his belt.  
“find them.” His voice was focused.  
Sonya was struggling. She coughed for breath. Ilya stopped and shook her. “hey listen. We’re going to be fine.”  
A Beowulf landed in front of them. “sonya run. RUN!”  
Sonya was running as fast as she could down the street her little shoes slapping on the pavement. She could barely breath as her feet pounded pavement. Her heart hurt and then it came at her. She fell forward as the monster lunged at her. the Shadow fell over her And She covered her eyes and curled into a ball screaming.  
the sound of Horrible hiss was heard and the shadow passed. Sonya peeked between two fingers at her savior.  
Adam sheathed his sword. “are you alright child?”  
“I’m ok.” She took his outstretched hand. “are you a huntsman?”  
“what’s you name?” Adam held the child’s hand. It was interesting feeling and stirred many emotions within him. feeling the Grimm in the shadows could sense.  
“Sonya Belladonna.”  
Adam’s heart lurched in joy and a bit of rage which his mechanical voice disguised. “really I know your mother.”  
“you do?”  
“yes lets get you home.” Adam gripped her hand in his gloved hand and clenched his other hand to keep it from twitching.  
Blake lunged through the city to the shelter. He blade was tired and she was very overwhelmed. She came to the door and took a breather. “mom.”  
Kali waved at her. “thank goodness dear.”  
“where’s Ilya?”  
“She and Sonya haven’t arrived.”  
“Blake?” Ilya came out of the shadows. Her side had been raked by Beowulf claws. “I failed you.”  
Sun charged over and Caught her. “we need to get her help.  
A wounded Beowulf came lumbering toward them. Blake spun and shot it. as it dissolved a human arm fell out of the creature and landed on the ground. Blake looked at the severed arm which had a scroll tied to the arm. Blake picked it up and was shocked the scroll was tied with Sonya’s ribbon!  
Blake dialed the scroll. Adam answered. “hello Blake.”  
“where’s my daughter you bastard?” Blake gripped the phone.  
“with me.” Adam was calm. “meet me at the old command center. Leave the two apes out of this. If I see them you know what happens.”  
Blake gripped the scroll which shattered in her hand. Sun looked up.  
“I’ll be back.” Blake looked away.  
“your not going alone.” Sun passed Ilya to Kali. Tama held her hand.  
“Adam has our daughter.” Blake loaded her gun. “he says he’ll kill her if he see you.”  
Sun gritted his teeth as Blake ran off. His scream of rage was deafening.  
Adam sat on his throne which Sonya on her lap.  
“I know who you are.” Sonya said to him.  
“and who is that?”  
“Your Adam Taurus.”  
“and who am i?” Adam looked at her with his mask.  
“You’re the man who tried to kill her.”  
Adam smiled as best he could with His metal Jaw. “DO you love your mother?”  
The door exploded inward. “ADAM!” Blake shouted as she held her sword.  
“Hello Blake” Adam stood up and looked at her with a smile. “I like our daughter.”  
“Let her go.”  
“don’t you think she deserves to know her father?” Adam took a step.  
“your not my father.” Sonya spoke up. “I’m nothing like you.”  
“She has spirit.” Adam drew his sword. “ she’ll be a great White Fang.”  
Blake charged. Adam swung and got his sword stuck in a solid Shadow clone as Blake leaped over him and ran to grab Sonya. Adam freed his blade and swung to which Blake parried with shots as she ran down one of the hallways.  
Adam sheathed his sword as he adjusted his voice modulator. “run all you want.” His voice echoed through the miles of sewer system. “you can’t escape me.”  
Blake held Sonya to her chest. “what have we told you about strangers.”  
“I thought he was a huntsman.” Sonya gripped her mother’s coat in a death grip. “I’m sorry.”  
“no I’m sorry I should have told you during Camp.” Blake slowed.  
Their was light at the end of the tunnel and the sound of clattering feet. Blake squinted and Saw Adam riding a Grimm pulled chariot.  
“You can’t run Blake.” Adam’s voice was heard in the sewers.  
Blake ran for her life holding Sonya. Adam watched as he gained ground and raised a one handed crossbow to eye level. He fired and the bolt hit Blake In the thigh dropping her to her knees. Sonya landed and watched the chariot charge them. She took a step forward.  
“Leave my mommy Alone!” she screamed as a small light appeared on her forehead and shot at the chariot where it hit the wheel sending the chariot flipping. Blake held her unconscious daughter to her chest as the chariot flew over head and crashed into the ground killing the Grimm and landing on top of Adam. Blake Looked at Sonya who slowly passed out.  
“SONYA!”  
Sonya woke up in her bed in Menagerie. A small cloth was on her forehead. She reached up.  
“you were really brave.” Kali smiled as she moved her hand away from the compress.  
“IS mommy alright?”  
Blake leaned on the doorway with a bandaged leg. “hey”  
“Mommy did we get him?”  
“Just rest up honey.” Blake kissed her forehead.  
Sonya slipped under. Kali tucked her in. the two closed the door as Ilya sat next to the doorway with her bandages still on her side.  
“it won’t happen again.” Ilya said.  
“its not your.”  
“it won’t happen again.” Ilya gritted her teeth.  
Kali held Blakes hand and the two walked into the main hall. “it was dangerous for her to use her semblance so young.”  
“I know mom.” Blake leaned on the rail. “I’m worried for him coming back.”  
“we’ll lets say no more travelling for a while.” Kali walked with her daughter. “you can spend some time with her. In the mean time we can increase security. I’m sure we can manage things.”  
“I know Its just he could be anywhere.”  
“watch him try.” Yang walked over to them with clenched fists. Her Tattoos were glowing like her eyes.  
“yang calm down.” Blake noted. “your scaring people.”  
Yang took a breath and calmed down. “ok best for the only human on this island not to loose her cool.”  
“Exactly.” Kali smiled. “now let’s get some food done. We don’t want to not reward the little dear.”  
In his lair Adam was looked at Crayon drawn picture that Sonya had drawn. Maybe he needed some friends. Adam looked at the Hall of the white fang. Not a single person looked back at him. No Soldiers no admirer no slaves. He reached up and touched his mask a singled tear slid down his scarred face to land on the drawing. What have I done? How far have I gone? When did I alienate my own people when I wanted them to rule the world? He touched the tear and flicked it away. he folded the picture and tucked it into his coat.  
The Grimm were getting Restless and the Beast was needed.


	3. RWBY when All is Said and Done Part 3 Atlas Escapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of what happened in Atlas  
> Around Volume Six and seven.  
> tells the origin and the ending of Atlas arch.  
> Next will be How Taurus got his ass kicked (probably)

“Peter Port Picked a Pack of pickled Pork Products. How many Pickled Pork Products did Peter port Pick?” Jaune looked at Lydia who was snoozing with a finger in her nose. “of course.”  
He set the storybook aside and Gently carried Lydia on his arm. Ruby was sitting on their bed while Wiess was giving Whitney her bath. Whitney was have trouble with the soap again. Jaune laid Lydia into her crib and gently pulled the cover over before putting the small stuffed rabbit his mom had mad in her tiny hand. Ruby was looking at her feet.  
“I think I should do my nails.” Ruby noted.  
“I don’t care.” Jaune pulled off his reading glass and looked at storybook. “amazing that Professor Port International Grimm hunter and masculine man would spend his last days making story books.”  
“can you blame him?” Rub leaned on Jaune. “he’s done everything else.”  
Weiss came in her hair a mess and Whitney In her arm. “can you do something with her? I can’t even wash her without trouble.”  
Jaune smiled and put Whitney on his lap. “hey kiddo.”  
Whitney gave him a stiff armed hug with Pouty eyes. Weiss groaned and crashed on the bed. “ruby can you?”  
“you Sure.” Ruby got over to massage her shoulders.  
“so How about a story?” Jaune smiled at Whitney. Whitney shook her head and pointed at the bed side table. Jaune picked up the travel brochure. “your sure.”  
Whitney nodded and Jaune opened the flier which showed a map of Atlas. “come to Atlas the most modern of the Remnant kingdoms and see what your missing. A roaming winter wonderland.” Jaune began to read the brochure. Whitney pointed at things and Jaune would read them.  
“see the historic Mantle Castle the ancient house of power of the kings of old.” Jaune looked at Whitney. “tours are held daily with special accommodations available.”  
Whitney was sleeping his arms. He set the brochure aside and Carried Whitney to her crib. “sleep well little princess.” Jaune smiled as he gave her the Rabbit his mother had made for Whitney. Whitney’s little arms gripped the rabbit with surprising force. Jaune smiled and sat on the bed looking at the Brochure.  
“its weird to see them Advertising Tourism in Mantle.” Jaune looked at it as he took off his reading glasses for the second time.  
“yeah the last time we were there was during the war when were looking for the relics.” Wiess noted. “little to the left.”  
“yeah that was where we met That Horn Guy.”  
Jaune sighed. “why are things so complicated.”  
The Coast of Atlas.  
“I still think Its Nobody’s fault we crashed the boat?” Nora was saying in her pink parka.  
“Nora you said ‘Hold my punch’ before taking the wheel.” Jaune was wearing a new fur lined hoodie Yang had gotten for him. his Armor was still on outside but it was noticeably tighter.  
“Hey If it wasn;t for that Grimm I would have made it.” Nora was still smiled. “right Ren.”  
“Nora you crashed.” Ren smiled. “but it was cool.”  
“see guys I’m cool.” Nora laughed.  
Yang looked at Blake who still shivering despite warm coat. “you alright.”  
“Sure.” Blake shivered.  
“hey Qrow we need to stop.”  
“we can’t stop.” Ozpin said from the front. “we have seventy miles to go.”  
“speak for yourself.” Oscar snapped back at him.  
“Oscar this isn’t time.”  
“not time were going to die.” Oscar grabbed his hair. “I had a nice life now I’m being dragged to the darkest place on earth.”  
Ruby touched his shoulder. “Its alright we’ll make it.”  
Weiss was looking more and more nervous her snow boat tramping the snow.  
“Wiess.” Ruby asked. “you still worried.”  
“oh its nothing.” Weiss held her arms. “I just thought I would be going away from the place for a while not right back to this hell.”  
A shadow in a long dark hooded coat looked at the party walk across the snow. He stood on his combat boot and moved through the trees.  
Ruby put her arm around Weiss. “we’ll get through it together. were all with you.”  
“Yeah.” Yang smiled. “nothing’s going to stop us.”  
Several miles on Qrow looked at the wind shifting. “this ain’t right. She should have seen some grimm by now.”  
“Trust a Branwen to know the signs.” the long cloaked figure stepped out of the tall Evergreen trees. “you haven’t changed old friend.”  
His coat was the color of the trees his Sleeves swelled near his hands and ended in dark gloves. On his back was a quiver supported by a battle sash connected to his combat belt which were covered in pockets and dust capsules. A ancient style horn with a mouth piece affixed in brass was attached to lanyard on the battle belt. Weirdly he carried no other weapons on his person. Qrow however was tense.  
“Do I know you?” Qrow and the children drew their weapons.  
“well its been some years. I mean the girls have grown.” The man took a step forward. The wind moved his hood revealing curled horns and a White fang Grimm mask and a massive Burn on his left cheek.  
“Horn?”  
Horn laughed. “your really haven’t changed old friend?”  
“but your joined the Fang.” Qrow didn’t lower his sword.  
“the white fang is Dead Qrow. Ghira knew this. The others just haven’t noticed yet.” Horn smiled at them. “but lets just say it takes a huntsman to change the world.”  
Horn snapped his fingers and More men came out of the shadows. Most were wearing the same green coat and mask but as far the group could see Some seemed pretty human. They carried a mismatch of weapons from What Looked like Atlas Military issued firearms to hand to hand blades and some Quivers like Horn.  
“may I present the Green Fang the Only group fighting for true freedom in Atlas.” Horn smiled. “if you hadn’t been so busy being that mad body snatchers crazy private war I would have offered you to join.”  
“what do you want with us?”  
“oh nothing much.” Horn smiled. “Your stuck on a Tundra and I want help making a more free Atlas.”  
“so how do we help you?” Ruby asked. “we have not influence in atlas.”  
Horn paused as if seeing her for the first time. “Your summer’s Daughter aren’t you?”  
Qrow Made a move to step in front him. Horns reaction was blindingly fast. From inside his coat sleeve a pair bow handles of a complex recurve bow appeared with a complex sighting system. Qrow froze as the arrow head glowed with darkeness.  
“I can still knock that weapon from your hand.” Horn’s smile was gone. “anyway your team has your goals. And I have mine. They just so happen to line up.”  
Qrow lowered his sword. “ok what do we have.”  
“A Schnee and White fang royalty. Both are things I could use.”  
Blake coughed and collapsed.  
“we’ll finish this later.” Horn’s bow folded back into his sleeve. “my train is waiting for us.”  
The train in question was a sleek Atlas armored transport. The inside was quaint if not exquisite. Horn sat down in the main room and hung his coat on the post. And took off his Mask.  
“Does James Know about your hobby?” Qrow looked at the liquor cabinet.  
“he hasn’t said so.” Horn put his white Atlas coat on. “Well now were on official Atlas business.”  
“how did a openly Faunus get to be a colonel in the Atlas military.” Wiess asked as the group took seats in the room.  
“James Ironwood respects Skill more than anything and as A schnee would know, Power begets the ability to break rules.” Horn looked at Qrow with a sad expression. “you don’t have to wait for permission you know.”  
Qrow opened the cabinet and poured himself a drink. “so you still teach while being an active terrorist.”  
Horn smiled. “I prefer be called Robert Horn, spokes man of the lower classes and teacher of the youth.” He did a hand gesture for effect. “but unlike some White fang. No offense young lady.”  
“No I’m out of that life.” Blake sat there as Yang laid a blanket over her.  
“well the Atlas branch has of the white fang has Had a uniquely Atlas problem.” Horn leaned back. “and that’s that the oppressed aren’t Just Faunus here given how much power Schnee Dust plays in politics. The fact of the matter is that about half of those who work the mines and other such jobs are Human with mixed unions being common enough as a result. So we found a way to fix that.”  
“and do what?” Jaune asked with raised hands. “let humans into the white fang.”  
“give that man a cookie.” Horn did an exaggerated finger point at Jaune. “that’s what I did.”  
The team exchanged looks.  
“that must have brought a lot problems.”  
“well I was easy to kick out the hard core White Fang members.” Horn smiled. “the green fang hopes to improve the well being of all people and change can only come from the top.”  
“Then why do you need Me.” Weiss looked at them.  
“because the biggest sticking point is convincing the population that Your father is sole reason behind this. You provide and unique example into his methods.” Horn smiled thinly.  
The room are quiet. Ruby raised her hand.  
“yes Ms. rose?”  
“did you know my mom?” Ruby asked. The rest of the group.  
“I give a whole speech on over throwing the most powerful man in the most powerful kingdom on remnant and that’s first thing you ask.” Horn smiled. “Yes I met summer a few times when I was huntsman before taking up a teaching position. She was a lot like you but had a mischievous side. She and Qrow were attached at the hip.”  
Qrow froze in mid drink.  
“oh sorry.” Horn noted. “so we met a few times before I took the teaching position at Atlas.”  
Yang looked at him. “did you know team NEON?”  
“I trained them.” Horn smiled. “I was so upset that Ironwood decided to sideline them for his favorite project.”  
“you mean Penny.” Ruby asked.  
“well if time allows you might get to see her.” Horn smiled.  
A device on his desk rang. “speaking of the devil.”  
A screen behind Horn turned on. “Hello General.”  
“Horn how was the training mission?”  
“we defeated several White Fang agents but were only able to interrogate two. They seem to be of the mind that Taurus is coming to Atlas.” Horn noted. “it appears to be exactly as you predicted.”  
Ironwood noted. “Qrow?”  
“oh I found them wandering the tundra.” Horn rotated the camera. “what do think?”  
“actually this is actually a great advantage.” Ironwood stroked his chin. “ I was need of trained fighters.”  
“you have a school of them.” Horn noted.  
“Yes but you know the influences in the school we have at best half the student body.” Ironwood put his hands on the table. “miss Schnee. I’m glad to see your safe.”  
“thank you general.” Weiss noted. “how is my father.”  
“he managed to get my attempts to nationalize Schnee dust blocked. Plan B is still an option but most of the general staff see the general plight of the people as a reason to test the new Schnee weapons.  
“then Plan C looks more and more plobable.” Horn smiled. “the only problem is what to do with Taurus.”  
“I’ll leave that to you if we Ok that plan.” Ironwood looked at Qrow. “when you get we need to talk.”  
“How about now. Your support active conflict between your own military and a terrorist force your supporting.”  
“you know the term False Flag.” Ironwood looked at Qrow seriously. “Horn will lead the people backed by huntsman to challenge Schnee Dust’s control on their lives.”  
“and the general staff will use their power crush it.” Weiss shouted. “millions will die.”  
“no miss Schnee.” Ironwood looked at her. “generals have family too. and if I can sew enough debate in them I can push for a call for emergency powers. And as senior leader with control of the Huntsman academy I will assume position and with Horn’s support we will make a peace and set up a wealth redistribution network. It is complicated but Politics are often hard games to follow.”  
“What about the relic?” Ozpin asked.  
“Horn.”  
Horn reached into his Desk. “Qrow Branwen as per the orders and for the safety of Atlas and its people in this time of emergency I present you with the temporary Position of Colonel in the Atlas Military” he pulled out a medal and tossed it at Qrow. “congratulation soldier.”  
“Professor Horn.” Ruby asked. “you mentioned Plan C.”  
“That’s classified but If I could get your oath of refusing to speak of this.” Horn noted looking at Wiess.  
“You have our word.” Weiss noted.  
“well plan C goes into Effect if all other plans that call for emergency exchanges of power fail.” Horn looked serious. “we go with the plan I originally came up with.”  
“we Attack Jacques Schnee himself.”  
“But the white Fang already did that.” Wiess looked shocked. “killing him will just convince people that your monsters.”  
“Kill him? Oh no we don’t kill him we just scare him to call for action and then His daughters use the opening to call out of freedom of the people.”  
The rain travelled off into the night as the arguments began.  
…  
Weiss looked up from ruby massaging her Lumbar area. “I was really against that.”  
“Oh I remember you were so mad.” Jaune smiled. “still it was tragic what happened to Horn.  
The Robots shot wildly at the crowds of people who had stood United Faunus and Human united calling for Ironwood’s proposal. The machines gunned them down.  
An arrow exploded in the face of a Paladin MK.4 and detonated sending the machine falling down. Horn walked down the street his bow drawn in his dress uniform and Mask. He fired and Arrow into A knight and continued to fire. his arrows flew fast killing Machine after machine. The advance faulted as one man provided cover to the flee people. Some stopped and more began to look in shock as Horn advanced on the robots. People stopped and stared. The camera angles showed him from above looking down on his stance.  
Then he ran out of arrows. A Knight charged him and smacked him in the stomach with a shock sword.  
“surrender Citizen.”  
Horn pulled off his mask. His bruised and bloodied face looked at the camera. “Atlas forever.”  
The robot raised the baton when a rock smashed into his face. A human worker with a beard and missing teeth. “get away from him!”  
On the roof tops a series of trumpets could be heard. The people began to shout and charged the robots. Inside the walls of Atlas Academy chairs were thrown and students were running out the doors. the robot security stood in shock as the students smashed them into the ground.  
“For Professor Horn!” Someone raised one of the rifles.  
In the Central command department. Ironwood looked at the feed. The rest of the general staff looked at Jacques Schnee who was standing in the center of the room.  
“I told you this was coup.” Schnee looked at them. “we need to send in the forces.”  
“Mr. Schnee.” Rear Admiral Campton took her head. “we lost our academy. In this battle we have no option but to consider the option of meeting with the rabble.”  
“you cannot be serious.” Schnee was red in the face. “this is treason.”  
“no Mr. Schnee.” Ironwood looked at him. “this is called Public opinion. If you had listened we might have avoided this mess.”  
The mob stood outside the main military offices. Horn had been carried by the mob. His mechanical hand was still unusual from when Adam had cut it off. He looked at the tower.  
“gives us the vampire!” “give us Schnee.” “workers Rights Now”  
Ironwood walked with the staff. “this was your intention wasn’t it.”  
“no.” Ironwood looked out the elevator window. “I hadn’t thought the people would attack the capital itself. I assumed it would be my soldiers against Schnee’s influence.”  
Schnee scoffed. “you haven’t won yet.”  
“you mean the White Fang members you threw your lot in with.” Ironwood smiled. “I sent a strike team to deal with them.”  
“a old relic for undermining the Revolution.” Jacques Sighed. “they were so easy to manipulate in the past. I knew was too easy.”  
The rest of the staff looked at Schnee. Senior general Coffman coughed. “that does explain why Schnee’s rivals ended up getting kidnapped and killed. Dear god was it worth it Schnee.”  
“power is its own reward.” Schnee turned as the elevator opened. “oh Whitely good I have.”  
Whitely lunged at him send him flying to the ground. “everything you told me was a lie! You told me we were based on Skill and business Knowledge!” he fists and tears were pulsing rage.  
“I did to keep our company strong.” Jacques snapped at him. “Don’t question what I did boy. A business can never be Empathetic. I thought I trained you better.” Jacques stared at him.  
“you know I used to think you were a genius.” Whitely closed his eyes. “now I know your just a greedy coward.”  
Schnee’s hand shot out at as his son but was blocked by a small Glyph. Whitely looked at him tears still running down his face. “but I’m not like you.”  
His fist smashed into Jacques stomach. Jacques collapsed. Whitely whispered in his ear. “and I will take this company from the wreckage you made of it.”  
Ironwood and the general staff scooped up Schnee and walked past Whitely who stared at the elevator.

Ruby finished up on Weiss and the group settled into bed.  
“Your bother never got over me.” ruby noted.  
“oh I know.” Weiss smiled. “he was crying during the wedding.”  
“funny he didn’t cry when I turned him down.”

The Weiss hugged Whitely. “do your best alright.”  
“hey I know business.” Whitely was still uncomfortable with the hug.  
“that’s not what I meant.” Weiss smiled. “ keep yourself happy.”  
“sure.” Whitely looked away. “oh could I have a word with your friend.”  
Weiss walked out and waved to ruby. “he wants to talk.”  
Ruby walked in and stood with Whitely watching the huntsmen serving the mob of people in front of the great house.  
“you did good.” Ruby smiled.  
“thanks to you. You showed me what I was inside.” Whitely looked at her. “so I wanted to know, Will you stay at Atlas with me?”  
“What?” Ruby smiled. “I have to go to Shade academy.”  
“no one if forcing you.” Whitely held a small box which held a small ring. “please I need your help.”  
Ruby looked in shock them smiled and gently closed the box and held Whitely’s hands. “I’ve already done what I can. You need to do the rest.”  
“but what do I do.” Whitely watched her walk out.  
“what do you want to do?”  
“I want to be down there.” Whitely noted.  
“then go.” Ruby walked out the door.  
Whitely considered it and chucked the box into a drawer and grabbed his coat. He was on the soup line in thirty seconds. Four hours later he was involved in an impromptu ball game with some people where he got creamed in the face by a hard kick. He was smiling the whole time. 

Juane turned off the light and curled up with his too ladies. Their was sneeze from the cribs and Lydia began to cry. Jaune went to get up. “let me do this Superdad.” Ruby picked up her baby and began to hum to it. Jaune curled back up to sleep and was out like a light.


	4. RWBY when All is Said and Done Part 4 Creeping around the point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the early parts of the Atlas Arcs with Whitley's development starting as he has his first crush. And in love you start off by being a creep before finding stuff out.  
> It also explains his feeling toward ruby and the reactions of everyone else. Also Ruby and penny reunite.
> 
> adam's demise is still away off as i have decided to move it to final fight which way after Atlas. sorry for setting it up

Yang was reading in the study when Sonya leaned her head in.   
“hey, Kiddo what’s up?” Yang put her book down. “can’t sleep?”  
Sonya climbed into Yang’s lap. “I was looking this book and I can’t read these words.”  
Yang looked at the Book. “Oh this Is just an atlas. It has a bunch of maps.”  
“Atlas? Like the Kingdom.” Sonya hopped down. “have you ever been there?”  
“yes.” Yang looked at the ceiling.  
“oh did something happen.” Sonya folded her hands.  
“a lot happened.” Yang smiled. “when you get older, and you get to be a big sister you’ll know what it all to well.”  
Sonya nodded. “did someone try and hit on mom?”  
“no It was ruby.”  
“well Aunt Ruby is pretty too.” Sonya smiled.  
“It was a bit more than that.”  
“oh Adult stuff.” Sonya nodded. “ Well I have to go tuck Trunky in.”   
Yang smiled. “give him a big hug from me.” Yang had bought that Stuffed Troupephant for her at a yard sale. Sonya was very close to it.   
Yang leaned back in the chair and absently held her fist in front of her face. Oh why had she had to bring that up.

Atlas was a nice place though the accommodations they were given were a bit cramped. Blake was in blanket burrito on the couch and was curled up quietly. Ren was sleeping in the beds while Nora Was looking at the Electronic equipment that Ironwood had just showed them.   
“so you wear this and everyone can see and hear you?” Nora was saying.   
“yes” ironwood looked rather tired.   
“what now jimmie.” Qrow took a shot of his flask. “ got some boring party you have to go to.”  
“we are going too.” Ironwood looked at Qrow. “your uniform is in the closet.”  
“now wait a minute.” Qrow nearly dropped his flask.   
“I also need to bring one of the girls so we can see how well do the microphones work.” Ironwood looked at them.  
“I’ll go.” Yang offered.  
“As much as I appreciate the offer I would prefer meek and unassuming.” Ironwood looked at the group. “I think Ms. Rose would be the best option.”  
“right” Ruby saluted. “meek and egotistical Atlas style infiltration. Right on sir.”  
Wiess sighed and grabbed her cape. “come on lets get ready.”  
“oh come on Weiss.”  
A half an hour later Ruby was ready. Weiss had managed to fit her into a red dress with shoulder covering and fitted the microphone into a small Rose on her shoulder. “Ok, got what your going to say.”  
“oh my dear” Ruby gestured. “ I have this in my bag.”  
“oh right.” Wiess ran into the closet and pulled out a handbag. “keep this on you.”  
Qrow was wearing the atlas uniform. Ironwood looked at him. “no Slouching.”  
“your enjoying this.” Qrow looked at him.  
“James we’ll need to Talk.” Ozpin noted.  
“when I believe you we will.” Ironwood looked at him calmly. “we need to go.”  
The group walked through the halls. “Now you two.” Ironwood looked behind him. “your going to be father and daughter.”  
“that’s close to home.” Qrow looked hurt.  
“why is that dad.” Ruby asked.   
Qrow wiped his face in a look of absolute shock.   
“is something wrong?” Ironwood asked.  
“a million things James but nothing you did.” Qrow wiped his eyes and the party walked past the guards to the party which was kind of dead.   
Yang leaned into the monitor. “wow this is an Atlas party?”   
“most of them are more formal.” Weiss noted.  
“I got to get some real clothes Yang leaned back.”  
the shower turned off and Jaune leaned out. “can someone pass me a towel?”  
Weiss looked and Averted her eyes. Yang tossed him a towel. “think next time.”  
“sure thing.” Jaune walked into the bedroom area. “good night.”  
The door closed. Nora smiled. “it wasn’t that bad.”  
“no not really.” Yang looked at Weiss. “I assume you’ve seen bigger.”  
Weiss was blushing violently.  
Ironwood was Speaking with someone when Jacques Schnee walked over to them. “we seem to run into each other a lot.”  
“yes sorry about your daughter.” Ironwood took a drink.  
“I’m of half a mind that your responsible.” Schnee brushed his coat.  
“well I assure you I didn’t.” Ironwood lowered his drink. “incidentally did I have opportunity to introduce one of our newest officers. This colonel Branwen.”  
“how do you do?” Qrow extend his hand.  
The look on Schnee was telling.  
Ruby stepped up and Curtsied. “forgive my father he was born in Vale he is often forgetful of the proper customs.”  
“indeed it appears.” Jacques bowed to Ruby. “I trust you must keep him in line.”  
“yes I do my utmost.” Ruby was trying to flex her vocabulary.  
“Whitley would you please entertain the lady?” Jacques looked at them. “I assume the gentlemen have something to discuss.”  
Whitley walked over to Ruby. “I must say living with such a man must be a trial.”  
“no not really.” Ruby walked with him. “he is good at what he does.”  
“still to have to live in a place like vale.” Whitley noted.  
“it wasn’t terrible but it was No Atlas.” Ruby smiled.  
“I understand. My sister chose to go to school in Vale.”  
“I had the misfortune of meeting her once.” Ruby noted with a smile. “or should I say honor.”  
“Misfortune would be appropriate.” Whitley smiled at her. “she can be strong willed.”  
“and you are not? I assumed one needed to be strong to succeed in business.”  
“no business requires a calm mind.”  
“I find racquet sport helps.”  
“I beg your pardon.” Whitley looked confused if only slightly.  
“you were speaking of Calming your mind.” Ruby smiled at him. “what do you do to Calm your mind?”  
“well” Whitely rubbed his chin. “I used to paint but I found I never had the time for it anymore.”  
“what a pity I would like to see your work some time.” Ruby smiled.  
“Well I could paint you.” Whitely looked at her. “I mean if you have the time.”  
“of course that would be wonderful.” Ruby gripped his hand. “I would love to.”  
“of course I can’t pay you.” Whitely noted.  
“that’s alright its For fun after all.” Ruby lowered his hand.  
Whitely gently massaged his hand as Qrow came over.  
“We’re leaving.”   
“already”   
“Yes.”   
Ruby bowed to Whitley. “it was nice to meet you. I look forward to the modeling.”  
“of course.” Whitley bowed.  
Jacques looked at his son. “what did you learn?”  
“naïve.”  
“you think so.” Jacques noted.   
“but we will learn more.” Whitley was still holding his hand.  
“something happen.”  
“she just has soft hands.” Whitley turned away.

Yang looked at the ceiling. Ruby had modelled for him several times much to Weiss and Her nerve wracked mind. A few times she had Brough Jaune along. The plan according to Qrow was to see what they could learn which turned out was quite a bit. Whitley liked to talk while painting. Then a week later They had been called to a Presentation by Whitley who was showing off his paintings. Yang remembered that night.

Ruby was dressed in red. Yang was bright yellow with a sash and a pair of long white gloves with bracelets to hide her weapons. Jaune was wearing a Atlas dress uniform and Qrow was wearing his uniform. The group walked into the gallery. Yang was drawing eyes. Ironwood was waiting for them.  
“your late.” Ironwood noted.  
“I had to wait for these three to be ready.” Qrow gestured at them.   
“they know what to say?”  
“I hope so.” Qrow snagged a drink from one of waiters.  
“General I must protest.” Winter appeared in a long split side dress. Qrow nearly dropped his glass. Ironwood cleared his throat.  
“it’s the appropriate uniform for this operation.”  
“no general I must protest putting this man in a uniform. A disreputable man like this has no place in our service.” Winter pointed at Qrow.  
“Why is that dear Sister?” Whitley walked up on them in his white dress uniform. “is it possibly because you are attracted to this man?”  
Winter gritted her teeth. “hello Whitely.”  
“You won’t call me brother?” Whitely smiled. “how Sad. So my friends would you like to see my art?”  
“I personally can’t wait.” Yang smiled. “I want to see what you were able to do with my little sister?”  
The room was filled with massive canvases. And all thirty of them featured Ruby in assorted finery. Ruby staring at the sunset. Ruby picking flowers. Ruby looking demur. Ruby with bedroom eyes. Ruby as a maid. Ruby as an ancient lady. And those were the solo posters. Jaune featured in a few of them. Ruby cradling Jaune’s head. Jaune in Armor With a single rose presented to Ruby. Ruby and Jaune locked in a deeply passionate kiss. Jaune on a horse taking his leave of his beloved Ruby. But most of them were Ruby. Ruby in a field with a picnic basket. Ruby with ribbons in her hair. Ruby in the rain with an umbrella. Ruby and Jaune under an Umbrella together.  
“I admit I had limited material to work with.” Whitley noted. “but all in all I think I got all sides of her even if I had to take some liberties.”  
Jaune looked pretty pained and kept tugging at his collar. Yang looked like she might explode. Ruby wanted to curl into a ball.  
“Well I must say it’s a good display.” Ruby said. “But you have none of yourself.”  
“You have helped me see myself differently.” Whitley smiled at the painting. “It would be foolish to do one of myself until I have figured out what I have become. When I do I will love to share it with you.”  
Someone whispered in Whitley’s ear. “excuse me but I must be bothered by someone wanting a commission.”  
“I hope they like it.”  
“My dear how could I draw anyone but you?” Whitley kissed her hand and was gone.  
“if he touches you again I’m going to deck him.” Jaune noted.  
“either of you touch her again I’m smashing both of you.” Yang noted.  
“oh come on sis Jaune and I never did anything.” Ruby tried to defuse the situation.”  
Yang pointed to the massive portrait of them locking lips.   
“that didn’t happen” Ruby shrugged. “its artist rendition.”  
“yang” Weiss said into their earpieces. “can you get me a print of that kissing one?”  
“a what?”  
“they sell small prints of the pictures in the display. I need that one.” Weiss sounded kind of hoarse.  
“this isn’t over.” Yang looked at Jaune.  
“it was one kiss.”  
Their was a deafening slap as Jaune nearly fell over. Yang stormed off.   
“with the metal hand too.” Jaune held his cheek.  
“you should have just pretend that it didn’t happen.” Ruby helped him up.   
“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Jaune noted.   
“of course.” Ruby noted.  
The two looked away while blushing.   
Qrow was standing with Jacques Schnee and Ironwood. “this is too far.”  
“I agree.” Schnee looked at the painting.   
It was ruby sleeping in the field with her dress hanging down her shoulder and one arm on her forehead. It was rather racy as paintings go.  
“I think we should keep them apart.” Schnee took a drink. “this little obsession is not healthy.”  
“what a boy liking a girl?” ironwood asked. “seems normal to me.”  
“That’s my girl James.” Qrow looked at him. “what would you say if I made these of your Second in command?”  
Ironwood looked at it. “I would destroy it.”  
“exactly.” Shcnee noted.   
Whitley walked back to Ruby. “I had a few more things for you to model.”  
“there will be none of that.” Jacques Schnee came over.  
“yeah kids were leaving.” Qrow walked in.  
“well it was nice to see you.” Ruby smiled as they walked away.  
“I don’t want you see that girl.”  
“but why.”   
“because you’re a repulsive creep.” Winter walked by with her drink. “both of you are.”  
Schnee bristled but said nothing.   
Winter walked out with them.  
“So you kids going to bed.”  
“Well I was going to visit Penny actually.” Ruby noted.  
“you mean at the advance war labs?” winter looked shocked. “that’s highly confidential.”  
“I promised the young lady for spying on your brother.” Ironwood noted.   
“Hey Jaune want to come.”  
“not really.” Jaune leaned on the car.  
“oh right.” Ruby hugged him. “well I’ll see you later.”  
“you had better not.” Yang came over with several prints.  
“what about you ice queen?” Qrow looked at Winter. “will I see you later?”  
“oh you won’t see me coming.” Winter lifted her nose at him.  
“Oh you like it in the dark huh?”  
“I never.” Winter huffed off.  
“Sorry James I can’t resist.” Qrow took a drink.  
The two cars road away.  
“sorry about that.” Ruby noted.  
“you don’t have to apologize for him.” iron wood looked out the window. “I just wonder if she actually likes him.”  
“that would be weird.”  
“yes it would be.” Ironwood watched as the car pulled up. “this way. now you can’t talk about anything you see here.”  
“what not talk about super cool weapons I see?” Ruby smiled. “who would I have to share it with?”  
“Still I need confidentiality.” Ironwood rang the door. “this is our deepest secrets.”  
Ruby did a finger on her lips. Ironwood shook his head.  
The inside of the Advanced weapon lab was stark white with long hallways leading into the building. Ironwood lead them down the halls until they came to a small door. the display read Advanced Locomotive Creation Lab.2  
Ironwood opened the door with his gloved hand. The door slid and the two entered the clean if cramped laboratory.  
Penny was moving blocks on the table and was very focused at the task. A pair of interns were watching her actions on the monitor.  
Ironwood took a step. Penny’s next jerked up to look at them. the moment was tense. Penny raised a hand. “Hey ruby, its been a while.”  
Ironwood was talking with the tech. “you said that She remembered nothing.”  
“Our research showed that she didn’t.” the men were cowering from generals imposing presence.  
Ruby walked over to Penny. “how are you doing penny.”  
“ok.” Penny noted. “they haven’t given me new legs.”   
Ruby looked under the table and grimaced. “does it hurt.”  
“not really.” Penny noted. “but I do miss them.”  
“your arms are different.” Ruby took a seat opposite her.   
“yes they wanted me to be more durable.” Penny raised her new thicker wrists. “they also thought my weapons lacked particular punch as they said.”  
“that’s cool in all.” Ruby looked at her hands. “I’m just glad you remember me. I thought you might have.”  
Penny took her hands. “I don’t know why but I do.” Penny flinched.  
“Your lucky.” Ruby smiled but was sad.  
“I probably need to apologize to Pyrrha.” Penny noted.   
“that would be hard.” Ruby looked at the blocks. “Pyrrha’s dead.”  
“that’s dreadful.” Penny looked at her.  
“and I wasn’t fast enough to save her.” Ruby wiped a tear away.  
“what?”  
“well I just realized that could be me.”  
Penny squeezed her hand. “no your going to be old and happy.”  
“I don’t know. Your happy because your programmed to be happy. DO you know how hard it is to be happy all the time.”  
Penny touched her face. “that’s what makes you the strongest among us. you can fight above the grief and show the others the way out.”  
Ruby nodded.   
“did Pyrrha suffer?” Penny asked.  
“no. it was quick.” Ruby wiped another tear. “it hurt her when she was tricked into killing you.”  
“how was she tricked.”  
“it was Emerald She was using an illusion. She and Cinder were after the Maidens power.”  
Penny reached out and took her shoulders. “You need your friends. They can help you.”  
“OK it was good to see you.” Ruby stood up. “oh if you get your legs would you like come out and see the city.”  
“I would love that.” Penny smiled. “hope to see you soon.”  
Ironwood lead her out. “you’ve been holding that in.”  
Ruby nodded.  
Yang was changing into bed clothes when Ruby came in and saw ruby was crying. “oh no.”  
Ruby hugged her. “she wanted to know if Pyrrha was alright.”  
“there was nothing that you could do.”  
“but maybe I could have.” Ruby was crying. “I failed her. Jaune could have been happy.”  
Jaune listened from the other side of the door and gritted his teeth and opened the door.  
“its not your fault.” He said. “we could never have stopped Pyrrha even if we tried. If she hadn’t died she would have become the maiden. We would have lost her anyway.”  
Ruby wiped her tear. “I watched her die.”  
Jaune got down and wiped away a tear. “and I have done nothing but stand in the way.”  
Ruby grabbed him. “no you’ve done so much.”  
Yang hugged them both. “lets go to bed you two. You need your sleep.”  
Penny sat there moving the cubes.   
“the unit has been Downloading non-stop since the visit.” One of the techs notice.  
“yeah its fine. Her brainwaves are normal.”  
Penny continued to download as she extrapolated a plan of attack for the Battle with the maiden and how she was going to beat. Pyrrha was gone and that meant people needed protecting. She would not let her friends down.

Yang reclined in her chair and wondered how things had gotten like that. Ruby was so young then and she was still the big sister. Maybe one day she’d get to use her skills On her own. The door opened. Sonya walked in on her.   
“hey what’s up.”  
“trunky had a bad dream.” Sonya looked at her with fear in her eyes.”  
Yang sat up. “what did he see?”  
“he saw Adam in the corner of the room.” Sonya walked into the room.   
Yang grabbed her and pulled her close swinging the door open with her wrist gun ready. The hallway was starkly empty. Yang breathed.  
“He scares you too?”   
“Adam took my arm.” Yang said before she looked at Sonya. Sonya’s fear spiked. “I’ll sleep with you tonight.”  
The two walked into Yang’s room. Sonya curled into the bigger bed with Trunky. “will he come for you again?”  
“he tried and I got revenge for my arm.” Yang lay with her. “I did it to his jaw.”  
Sonya gripped her arm. “I’m scared.”  
“So am I.” Yang held her close. “but I’ll put a hell of a fight before I let him take you.”


	5. RWBY when All is Said and Done Part 5 Fairness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this covers what happens after the Atlas Arc and deals with some fun stuff that I felt I wanted to tell.  
> this were they meet Jaune's family.

There was a dreadful thunderstorm in the air. Lydia was really crying. Jaune and Ruby were trying to comfort her. Weiss was holding Whitney singing in her voice as the thunder raged outside. Jaune put a hand on Lydia’s forehead. Lydia opened her eyes and stopped for a second. Her eyes had the fear of something greater. Ruby settled down on the bed and began to rock her.  
“well about time someone Shut that thing off.” Qrow’s voice was heard from downstairs.  
Jaune looked at Ruby.  
Qrow hit the dirt in the front yard face first with his legs up. Ruby tossed the flask after him and shut the door.  
Qrow picked himself up brushed himself off and began to walk down the road. the rain soaked his clothes. He picked up the flask and looked at it. he flipped it over and read the inscription on it for the first time in many years. He walked into the woods and curled under a tree. A good huntsman survived their last Hunt by only the skin of their teeth. He looked at the clouds.  
“summer, I know your listening.” He looked at the air.  
The rain fell.  
“I know your out her looking on us. those are both good kids.”  
The rain landed on his face.  
“just what am I supposed to do? I was a good hunter! I served Ozpin till the end.” Qrow was shouting at the sky.  
“what am I supposed to do now?” Qrow cried. “I’m a damn grandfather. What did you see in me? Why am is such a shit man if I was such a good mentor?”  
Qrow looked at the sky and absently wondered what his life would have been like if Summer had lived. He still missed her. He looked at the sky and the inscription of the flask.  
‘you’re a better man than you let up.’ Winter had said as she passed him the ribbon wrapped flask. ‘stop thinking about it and just start trying. You will make the right choices even if you don’t believe those are the right choices.’  
He put the flask in his coat. He blinked a few times and almost saw Summer beaconing him from the other side.  
The sun was shining and Qrow looked up at the sky. A bird landed on the bushes near him. Qrow smiled and transformed and flew among the trees.  
Jaune cleaned the couch and was surprised to see no bottles on the floor. Lydia was in her high seat picking at the cereal of Pumpkin Pete Pumpkin Pieces. Jaune was reminded of Pyrrha for a second and then he smiled. In the sun he could imagine Pyrrha working in the kitchen in an apron and trying to do the dishes while accidently magnetically throwing them across the room. He blinked and Saw Ruby in her apron looking back.  
“hey you alright.”  
“not really but It does get better.”  
Outside the window Qrow in bird form swooped off into the sky and beyond the lights of the house.  
Ruby pulled out her creation. “I baked muffins.”  
Whitney perked up and began to drool a little bit. Weiss moved her napkin to wipe her face. Jaune walked over and took his seat. Ruby passed out the muffins and the family sat down in breakfasting.  
Jaune took a bite and paused. “ruby?”  
“yes?” Ruby slid a piece of muffin into Lydia’s wide open mouth.  
“did you use salt or Sugar?” Jaune asked.  
Weiss froze and smelled the muffins. “she used salt.”  
“Oops.” Ruby looked as Lydia spat out the muffin and began to cry. “I screwed up again.”  
Jaune sighed put the muffin down and got up to hug her. “its alright.”  
Lydia grabbed his shirt and made a small garbled noise. Ruby smiled and picked up her daughter. “I guess we try again.”  
Weiss opened the cabinet. “why aren’t there any labels.”  
“I prefer to taste test each of the ingredients before I use them.” Jaune Smiled.  
“like your mom?” Wiess noted.  
Whitney chugged her juice cup and made a little noise while holding it up. The group looked at her. Weiss sighed and went to go get the carton from the Fridge. Jaune got out the muffin tin and began to prepare it for another round of muffins.  
“hey speaking of your mom How is she? I haven’t seen her since the battle of Beacon.”  
Jaune smiled. “She was wondering if we would stop by sometime.”  
“are your sisters doing well?”  
“most of them have kids now.”  
“just like us I guess.”

The small town around the temple Sat the base of the hill. Jaune looked down at Locksmith a small town north of Vale. Ruby walked over to him.  
“so this is where you grew up.” Ruby asked.  
Weiss came up and looked at the town. “smallish and a bit pedestrian.”  
Nora punched Jaune on the shoulder. “looks good to me.”  
The group descended steps.  
“How are Blake and Yang doing?” Ren asked.  
Ruby pulled out her scroll. “they just crossed the median line.”  
The group walked into the town. The houses were mostly smallish and stone with largish windows in the front. It was newer than it looked on the hillside.  
“wow you have a cake shop?” Nora leaned on a window.  
“oh we have what we need.”  
“so this is one of those towns were everyone knows everyone.” Weiss seemed a bit nervous.  
“not quite though most people know at least someone else in the town.” Jaune walked by a fruit stand. “but its not like everyone is going to recognize me when I ?”  
They walked under a Banner which read The Summer Festival. The group looked at the banner when out of nowhere a blonde charged the group and tackled Jaune.  
“Big brother!” the girl clung to him.  
“hey Joan.” Juane picked her up though she didn’t let up.  
“Little Brother?” their was a loud scream and three slightly older girls also charged Juane and grabbed him.  
“Hey Janelle, Jedidah and Jolanda.”  
“I got to him first.” Joan was shouting.  
“no fair.” A pair of smaller girls came over speaking in almost unison while holding hand also with the French braids.  
“hey Joy and Jolly.” Jaune waved.  
“well that is some heroes welcome.” A smiling woman with short hair and trailed by a smaller girl who held on to the hem of her dress. “hello Jaune.”  
“hey mom. Hey Jill.” Jaune could hardly move with the girls piled all over him.  
Ruby and Weiss exchanged a look. “well this is un expected.” Wiess finally noted.  
“not really.” Ren shrugged. “this makes perfect sense.”  
The girls all let go of Jaune and unfolded off their brother and stared at the small company on the other side.  
“So Jaune.” Ruby smiled. “how about some introduction?”  
“Ok.” Juane sighed as the girls lined up. “this Janelle the oldest, then Jedidah, and Jolanda my older sisters. Then there is Joan who is my younger sister. Then the twins Joy and Jolly. Then Jill my youngest sister.”  
Ruby looked at the group. Janelle had a long pony tail, wore a long dress like mom signaling assistance of parenting. Jedidah was less built with fench braids and wore pants with a bag with some books sticking out. Jolanda was wearing pants and work men’s knee pads and her short hair was covered in bandana. Joan’s hair was similar to Ruby and wore a skirt a bit too short with a hand bag. Joy and Jolly wore the same clothes with the same skirts Same Pig tails and had flowers pinned it the opposite sides of their hair. Jill had a hand me down dress and wore a small apron. Mom wore her hair cut short and had a sense of calm that emanated off her like waves of smooth cream. She also smelled of flour.  
“so?” Joan noted. “which one is the Girl friend?”  
“we’re really going to Play this game?” Jedidah held her face.  
“Yeah Joan its just a pain.” Janelle looked at Mom who just smiled.  
“Well if its my opinion.” Jolanda held up a finger. “it’s the red head.”  
“no can’t be.” Jeddiah noted. “Jaune was always going out of his league so its obviously the girl In white.”  
“your forgetting that Jaune is very normal guy so the girl In red is the best.” Janelle noted. “she fits his quirky tendencies.”  
“it’s the guy.” Joy and Jolly pointed at ren. “Guy on Guy is best.”  
Joan smirked. “well I think he belongs with me.”  
Mom Smacked Joan. “enough of your jokes. I happen to have a picture of Jaune’s girlfriend.”  
Jill pulled on Jaune’s pant leg and Jaune got to the ground and listened to her as she whispered in his ear. “no” Jaune noted. “its not that.”  
Jill smiled.  
Mom pulled out her scroll and larger and older model and passed it around. the girls all looked at the picture. Wiess leaned in on the picture and saw Jaune lying in the grass with Pyrrha. I must have happened after the Dance.  
“oh she is pretty.” Someone noted.  
the group did a visual search of the area and settled to look at Jaune. “where is she?”  
Jaune took a breathed. “she didn’t make it.”  
“What?” Jill held his pant leg.  
“she died in the Defense of beacon.” Jaune held his head. Ruby touched his arm.  
The girls all looked in shock and Instantly started weeping and All tackled Jaune.  
“What is going on here?” A man in an armored leather jacket a red bandana around his neck and carrying a massive sword on his hip walked in. He was about a head taller than everyone and had a clean cut blonde beard and looked like he could handle himself. “what is all the commotion about?”  
“hey dad.” Jaune waved to him.  
“Hey Jaune.” The man smiled at them. “how have you been?”  
“you know on a important quest.” Jaune shrugged among all the sobbing.  
“I see.” The man smiled at his companions. “so you are my son’s friends?”  
“you bet yah.” Nora leaned on Ren who shrugged.  
“good to meet you all.” The man touched Mom on the shoulder. “I’m Agmundr Arc and this is my family.”  
“you can just call me Mom.” Jaunes mom smiled. “and Jaune are you still wearing the dirty hoodie.”  
“I like it.”  
“its disgusting dear.” Mom grabbed him by the shoulder. “you out grew that thing years ago.”  
“mom!”  
“Don’t argue with me dear.” Mom dragged him off. “I have some things of your fathers that will fit you.”  
“so You guy need rooms tonight?” Agmundr looked at the group with a smile.  
The home of the Arc family was a large building with a roof shaped like an upside-down Boat. The main double doors were a large table with a large fire in the center of the room and the rooms ringed the main room.  
“the house was built by our Ancestor who fought in the Great war and we have been adding Additions ever since.” Agmundr took a seat on one of many couches that surrounded the main table in the center. Wiess noticed the table had more than enough seat around it implying that the family had been much larger.  
“Oh come on.” Jaune came out of one of the side rooms with mom in tow. Jaune had lost his hoodie and instead now wore a new one.  
“this fashion sense of yours is abysmal.” Mom was trying to mess with his hair. “we have guest and you wear that ratty thing.  
“its functional and it works.”  
“who did your armor.” Agmundr asked as Jaune took a seat in one of the many couches.  
“I got it repaired and add my own touches.” Jaune looked at his Gauntlets. “where are the other armors.”  
“I moved them in the study.” Agmundr smiled and tapped his son on the shoulder. “you want get some new pieces?”  
“ can we?” Ruby was all eyes.  
“sure.” Jaune stood up and the three walked to the main room off the side and into a hallway that exited into a study which was filled with suits of Armor where Ruby stared at the about eight suits lining the walls.  
“wow.” Ruby looked at the Armor. “are these all yours?”  
“All armor of the Arc family.” Agmundr smiled. “so Juane after burrowing some of your grandfathers armor do you want the rest of it?”  
“I’d rather not.” Jaune looked at the suits. “I’d rather do it on my own.”  
“You’re an Arc alright strong willed and too Kind for your own good.” Agmundr smiled. “well then lets talk about the lose greaves.”  
Their was knock on the door. Joan poked her head in.  
“sorry to bother you but I need your friend were doing some stuff.” She looked at Ruby.  
“ok see you later Jaune.”  
“I see you creeping on my brother?” Joan said as the door closed.  
“what do you mean?” Ruby asked.  
“don’t play Coy.” Joan pulled a small knife. “I could cut you.”  
Ruby pulled out her Scythe and looked at her. “uh you what?”  
Joan dropped the knife. “oh Maidens you’re a huntsman too.”  
“Is that so surprising?” Ruby folded her Scythe up and walked with them into the main room.  
“Yes!” Joan was shaking.  
“your not the first.” Ruby walked over.  
Wiess was surrounded by the girls. Nora was leaning on Ren with a smile on their face.  
“So” Mom walked in the room. “Nora has been Explaining some things to us about your party. So I thought since we have you here for the night we might have a little fun.”  
“what did you tell them Nora?” Ruby was worried.  
“oh its alright.” Wiess stood their in a long dress. “its just a makeover.”  
Ruby lunged for the door but was grabbed by her cape. Her feet squealed against the floor. “jaune help!”  
“mom is probably Doing her thing with the girls.” Jaune noted as he and Agmundr were getting read for armor manufacture.  
“Will they have a problem with that?” Agmundr pulled out his hammer. “so how much armor is too much.”  
“I’m not very good at dodging and my specialty is healing.” Jaune pulled a piece of metal from the forge. “so more is probably better.”  
“SO grieves and Shoulder armor for the win.”  
“not to restrictive though.”  
“you’ve grown.” Agmundr pounded the steel while Juane directed him. “its suits you.”  
“its painful to lose someone you love.” Jaune held it steady.  
Agmundr stopped and put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Loss is now what defines us but its what we do with that loss. You remember how me and your mother met.”  
“the Grimm destroyed her village and your partner.” Jaune thought on it. “so what do I do?”  
“I think your mom is trying to do something about that?”  
Ruby struggled. “I’m just fine.”  
“No I have waited for years to get a chance to make you look proper.” Wiess opened her purse.  
Jaune tired out the shoulder pad. “reminds me of the old one but what’s the slope.”  
“its there to protect the shoulder of the shield arm.” Agmundr held the Grieves. “you want to try this out?”  
The two stood at each other. Jaune looked at his dad.  
“Are we going easy?” Jaune asked.  
“the only thing that easy for you is the ladies.” Agmundr raised his sword and charged Jaune. Jaune charged him as well and the two met in the middle with Jaune block with his shield and stabbing with his sword. Agmundr dodged aside and came with a massive sweep. Jaune again blocked and charged at Him. He was met with the back side of the blade and a counter strike. Jaune blocked and went low at he went for the legs. Agmundr took a quick back step.  
“you’ve learned well.”  
“Pyrrha taught me well.”  
Agmundr raised his sword and power stroked at him. the Blade glowed with power as it came shooting down. Jaune rolled out of the way went for his two handed sword mode and Pushed his Aura into his blade and swung down with a lunging swing. Agmundr swung upwards at him. the two blades met in mid air and the explosion of force crashed them back into the ground.  
“that’s an impressive power.” Agmundr helped Jaune up. “ the ability to support your team is perfect for someone who cares about all others. I guess it was right of Ozpin to let you in.”  
“wait you Knew?”  
“Of course. He came to talk to me about letting you in. I felt you could do it despite the cheating and he felt that it was worth banking on the legacy.” Agmundr pulled his son to his feet. “besides you always want that so how could I not try and help you.”  
Jaune looked at Agmundr and hugged him. Agmundr hugged his son back. “your gonna break the sun some day.”  
Joan stuck her head out. “hey you two dinner is ready.”  
The two walked in the main hall. Jaune looked at his father.  
“so what have you been doing without me?”  
“Business has been good.” Agmundr smiled at him. “how do you think I support Eight women. Pray you don’t have to pay that much in shampoo.”  
The two entered the room and Jaune stopped in shock.  
Ruby and Weiss had been made up. They both wore summer dressed in the yellowish white with their hair down and a Garland of Flowers weaved In their hair. Wiess had her hair down in a braid and Ruby looked like she was going to explode.  
“What do you think Jaune?” Weiss moved her head.  
“Aren’t those wedding dresses?”  
“they are the summer maidens dresses.” Mom smiled as his sisters stood behind them. “and we like you to take one of them to the festival tomorrow.”  
“We have somewhere to be.” Ruby protested.  
“oh come on.” Nora spoke up with a smile.  
“well it wouldn’t take too much longer.”  
Ruby sagged. “this is going to be horrible.”  
Jaune looked like he was going to lose his lunch. “Your serious about this?”  
“yes.” Mom pulled out a tunic. “now do be ready.”  
“I would do it son.” Agmundr shrugged. “there no arguing with her.”  
“thanks dad you’re a great wing man.”  
As Mom Dragged Jaune off a scroll rang. Ruby pulled out her scroll. “its uncle Qrow.”  
“can I talk to hIm?” Agmundr asked.  
Ruby answered. “hey were fine.”  
“Just checking in Kiddo.” Qrow noted. “How are things?”  
“were staying at Jaune’s House right now.”  
“Chateau De Arc?” Qrow noted. “How is Agmundr?”  
“he wants to talk to you.” Ruby passed the Scroll over.  
“Qrow, Your girl is quite capable.”  
“hope she’s not causing you trouble.”  
“oh no.” Agmundr smiled. “Jeanemarie has just dressed her for the summer festival.”  
Qrow Blinked. “Your taking her to that?”  
“Well my son it.”  
“Juan is taking Ruby to the Summer festival?” Qrow gripped the scroll.  
“relax there just kids. This sort of thing can happen.”  
“I’ll be there.” Qrow walked to the Pilots chair of the Ship.  
“more the merrier but their responsible kids. So it won’t be like your time.”  
“if anyone touches her?”  
“yeah yeah You could never beat me?”  
“what happens?” Weiss asked.  
“During the summer festival lots of girls meet their future husbands. Its said that a couple that meets in the time of the Maiden stay together for life.” Mom smiled at the two of them.  
“and your trying to get us to married to Juane?”  
“well it would be good for him given his recent heart break.” Mom patted their hands. “now to bed with you all.”  
Ruby slumped on the bed while Weiss came into the room.  
“I hate this style.” Ruby Pulled the flowers out of her hair.  
“I know.” Jaune came into the room and crashed into the bed. “Mom is always like this. She once got me all dressed up like the girls as had a game where people guessed which one was her son.”  
Ruby lay on the bed. “so what are we going to expect.”  
“it’s a fair. Basic games and such.” Jaune looked up.  
“games?” Weiss asked.  
“Games and Snacks. Bobbing for apples, shooting bottles, log throw, pie eating, and Hog races.”  
Wiess looked at him. “I think I’m nervous.”  
Jaune laughed. “oh these things are all fun. Just relax.”  
The fair grounds were full of many Stalls and a few larger venues. People ran wild among the stalls and the parties were ready.  
Agmundr stopped in front of everyone. “ok you have four hours to have your fun then meet up for the hog races. Were cheering for Boaraccio?”  
“what happens if he loses?” Weiss asked.  
“we eat him.” Joan grabbed her sleeve and ran into the fair ground.  
“come on.” Nora dragged Ren. “I hear there is a place where you can eat free pies.”  
“be seeing you.” Ren waved as he was dragged off.  
“strange couple” mom noted.  
“not really.” Jaune and Ruby walked off.  
Ruby blasted the shooting gallery with the rifle pinning down a hundred points and winning the massive stuffed Grimm. Her shooting was so good she ended up blowing a hole in the systems computer and sending the seller in to shock. This was followed by Jaune winning a Stuffed Rooster in the Plate smash by charging his hand before he smashed it with his aura. The plates were destroyed. The two carried their play things on their back as they found Weiss doing the bobbing event. Three bobs each and Weiss went into the water came out with two apples. The guy had one. Weiss went under the water and came out with a frog in her mouth. The crowd went wild. Wiess spit it out and was draped in a garland of flowers and had a crown of flowers placed on her head. Weiss for her part was confused. Joan lead them away.  
“it tradition that only most beautiful maiden will pull the Frog from the barrel.” Joan explained.  
Weiss laughed. It was weird to see her so happy. “I just put frog in my mouth and I liked it.”  
“A new experience.”  
“I had it once.” Wiess noted “but it was deep fried.”  
The group came around a corner and a Atlas ship flew overhead and landed just to the side of the fairgrounds. Qrow Blake Yang and Oscar came out of the fairgrounds. Agmundr walked over to the ship.  
“hey Branwen.”  
“Where are they?”  
Ruby waved at them. Yang waved back at them.  
“We need to be on the move.” Oscar noted.  
“who’s the boy?”  
“its Ozpin.” Qrow looked at Agmundr.  
“Agmundr we appreciate you looking after our people but we are on a time crunch.”  
“Fair enough.” Agmundr looked at him skeptically. “they can leave if Qrow beats me in the log chop.”  
The crowd cheered.  
“and if you win.”  
“they stay for the fireworks.”  
“fireworks?” Oscar looked excited.  
“Well Qrow.” Agmundr looked at him with a smile.  
The crowd gathered around the log chop. Qrow got out his sword and stood ready. Agmundr looked with a smile. Oscar was feeding Cotton candy into his face much to adoration of Sisters.  
“Kick him down honey.” Mom called loudly.  
“I see she hasn’t changed.”  
“Oh like We ever could.” Agmundr spun his sword as the machine wound up and shot the logs at them. the two were pretty even at first and yet the two were very different as Qrow began to lag behind. Then the log smacked Qrow in the face and the machine shut off.  
“you win” Qrow looked up holding his face.  
“I know.” Agmundr helped him. “I got the booth to show you.”  
Oscar looked at the guys. “so what’s been happening?”  
“just having fun.” Jaune watched Yang smashing the records of whack a Grimm.  
“you won’t be children forever” Ozpin warned.  
“Your never too old to have fun.” Mom passed him a coin.  
Oscar took the coin and flipped it into the air where It landed in the special prize booth. The guy pulled out two things.  
“we got the special Gold pig statue and this green scarf.”  
“I’ll take the green scarf.” Oscar draped it over his shoulders.  
Wiess and Ruby were with Blake who was enjoying some friend fish. Her eyes were so sparkly.  
Yang came over with the thing she won. “what is that?”  
“It’s a Troupephant” Ren said as he carried the stumbling Nora.  
“did you win.”  
“no.” Ren noted. “the other guy won by default when the ran out of pies.”  
“who cares.” Nora laughed. “I got to eat all the pies I wanted.”  
The stands filled for the pig races. People prepares their prized hogs. The brown, the orange, the tan, the black, the black and white, the pink, the impressive and the small hogs all lined up and the shouting began as the celebrator pulled Weiss up to pull the gate. Wiess waved and pulled the slot and the Hogs were away.  
“which one are we rooting for” Yang asked.  
“the orange one with the black butt.” Ruby pointed.  
“He’s fast.” Blake noted.  
“I can’t really root for him.” Wiess shouted.  
“Boaraccio!” Ruby shouted in a deafening shout as her eyes glowed.  
The hog surged forward and charged the far gate from the third place position and smashed through it into the pen. The crowd went wild.  
“The winner is Boaraccio the Hog of Agmundr Arc with a surprising pole finish.” The announcer smiled and Waved to Agmundr who waved back and mounted the podium and took his Prize a massive boar hat and shook hands with everyone who came over to him. the group stood there for a while snaking hands and Agmundr smiled at the kids he was supporting. Qrow smiled.  
The night came on and everyone came over to take their seats in the quiet light of the moon. Agmundr smiled at Qrow as they had a celebratory Whsikey. Boaraccio was seated in a small pen where children could see him. The rest of the party was seated on the crest of hill to watch the fireworks.  
“Well this was fun.”  
“yeah haven’t had this much fun since I played that Atlas girl like a fiddle.” Qrow noted.  
“go for it man. You’ve earned a second chance.”  
Oscar came over. “Agmundr I’m afraid I’m going to need your son to come along.”  
“of course that’s what’s their for.” Agmundr looked over at his wife. “still you couldn’t have chosen a taller body.”  
“Uh I have no control over that.”  
Jaune and Ruby lay in the hay looking at the sky. “so are you staying.”  
“of course not.” Jaune smiled. “I’m a beacon student after all. I want to see this through.”  
“I don’t know.” Wiess came over to them. “I could get used to this town.”  
“After Juane for his assets.” Ruby smiled.  
“I am a Schnee after all.” Wiess lay next to them. “still I can’t break up this team.”  
The first firework a bright white flash shot into the sky. The shouts were palpable.  
“well either way.” Wiess looked at the sky in its bright glory. “I had a lot of fun.”  
“Weiss your smiling.” Jaune noted.  
“I smile.”  
“just the first time I noticed.” Jaune looked at the sky.  
Ruby hid her laughter. 

Jaune loaded the car seats into the car Wiess had secured. Lydia and Whitney were showing patience beyond their years though Lydia was picking her nose. Again. Jaune shook his head as he assumed Wiess was having trouble planning her wardrobe. Ruby came out the door and looked at the girl.  
“Lydia stop that.” Ruby smiled at the little girl.  
Lydia hid her little finger behind her back. Jaune finished with the car seats and smiled at the girls.  
“I call middle.” Ruby smiled.  
Weiss came out of the house with her luggage. “I got it down to one bag.”  
Jaune laughed and thee family loaded up.  
Up in Atlas a small black bird landed on the steps on the window sill of the Military administration building. Winter looked out the window and ignored him. the bird tapped on the window. Winter sighed and opened the window.  
“what do you want?”  
“what do you think?” Qrow asked as he took a seat. “I’m a bachelor who’s wife died and you’re a struggling single mother of an adult child.”  
“I assume you speak of Wiess.”  
“My daughter in Law you mean.”  
Winter drew her sword and leaped at him nearly cut his throat. Qrow didn’t move and let winter stand over him with his sword ready.  
The door opened and Ironwood stepped in. the room was frozen for a moment.  
“you know winter I thought you’d have different tastes.” Ironwood took the door. “I’ll leave you too in private.”  
The door slammed and Qrow smirked at winter who looked at him with disgust.  
“once.”  
“that’s all it takes” Qrow grin was viscous.


	6. RWBY when All is Said and Done Part 6 journey to the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Arc family continues on there trip and meets some old friends. 
> 
> More charecters return. 
> 
> a clash of old rivals begins anew and family is tested.
> 
> And Zwei dreams like SImba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Whitley would be flamboyant as it would be a good Juxtaposition to his Job title and late fathers personality. Sort of a Flaming Schnee as it were.   
> I also Further Cyberized Mercury as to make him more dangerous make him more in color to the element of his Name with Shiny liquid metal armor.

Zwei slept in the back of the car. His mind went to the land of dreams and he breathed fitfully.  
The sun slow rose over the lands of Remnant with the sound of song playing over the sky above.  
“AH Dah De Dun Tah Na Na tah nana na! Nana Na Weh na Ne, Wen na na!   
AH Dah De Dun Tah Na Na tah nana na! Nana Na Weh na Ne, Wen na na!   
Si No Bah Weh No bah, weh na bey!”  
The hazy light of the sun began to float over the top ground with light bathing the earth.  
“wen Nama ichi inabayama! wen Nama ichi inabayama! wen Nama ichi inabayama! wen Nama ichi inabayama! wen Nama ichi inabayama!”  
The grimm of the land began to look at the sun with their eyes truning away from their tasks.   
“from the day we mistook this planet.” Anold woman’s voice spoke into the sky.  
The Beowolves deserted their prey and toward the sound of the music.  
“and we looked upon his holy sun.”  
The mighty Beringel deserted their rock formations and moved along the grasslands to the sound of the music.  
“there more to feed than can ever be fed”  
The nevermore swooped overhead.  
“more to chew than can ever be replaced.”  
The griffon flew behind them.  
“there’s far too much to pee on.”  
The Goliath’s marched down the roads.   
“and to dig out of the lawn.”  
The grimm all marched toward the massive structure in the center of the plains with its massive pedestal.  
“with sun shine high. Proclaiming his holiness high.”  
The few smaller Grimm raced after them toward the massive stone structure.  
“Grimm great and small praise their king.”  
The light shone through the clear sky on the rock.  
“its her Circle of Zwei! And he rules us all.”  
The human soldiers were already in attendance.  
“through his despair and hope”  
The hunts men all stood present.   
“his faith and love.”  
Ruby marched through the masses of Grimm and up through the huntsman and into the structure itself.  
“till we find our place.”  
She pulled back the curtain.   
“on the path Unwinding. In the circle the circle of Zwei.”  
Ruby smiled as gently rubbed Zwei’s little belly and rubbed a little cream on his face. He looked up at her with sleepy eyes.   
Ruby scooped him up and walked toward the pedestal that extended beyond the front of the structure.  
Ruby walked slowly out to the end and presented Zwei to the people below.  
“it’s the circle of Zwei.”  
Everyone cheered.   
“and he rules us All.”  
The grimm all bowed and roared all at once.  
“Man And Animal.”  
The huntsmen raised their fists to the sky.  
“his faith and love.”  
Zwei tilted his head to the sky his ears unfolding.  
“till we find our way.”  
A Massive beam of light descended down upon him making him glow.  
“on the path unwinding.”  
Zwei stared at all his millions of servants.   
“In the circle.”   
In the light Zwei seemed to glow in all right ways.  
“the circle of Zwei.”   
Zwei opened mouth to bark.  
Jaune took a bump a little hard in the card and Zwei was awaken. He was in the carry box and they were travelling. Ruby was In the back seat with Lydia and Whitney as they travelled down the road. Weiss had her scroll out and was giving directions to Jaune who looked kind of tired. The car finally stopped at a rest stop. Zwei curled up as Jaune took a breath at his wheel.  
“some trip this has been.” Jaune took a breath.  
In a dark Part of another Town Ilya worked on the combination of a safe her hands tapping and spinning as he moved the three dials into place. This was made all the harder because she had to do it hanging upside down by a rope repelling from the roof since the floor was covered in a spinning grid of inter connected lasers. And she had to do it in a limited time window before her body heat increased the room in temperature to trigger the alarm.   
The lock stopped and popped. The door folded open and Ilya carefully lifted a sheet of paper out from under a massive crystal. The crystal wobbled and nearly fell but was caught by her tongue at the last minute. Gently she pushed in back into place and slipped the paper into her pocket.  
Someone behind her slow clapped.   
“I like to see someone take the hard way around.”  
Ilya closed the safe as the man stepped into the room. He was wearing metal shoes with claws on them. No wait those were mechanical legs.  
the man stepped into the laser grid and the beams reflected off his shiny metal legs. Ilya slowly rose as the man walked toward the safe. He wore a battered blue jacket and seemed calms despite the laser Grid bouncing around him.   
“seems strange you’d take that despite the fact that its worthless.” The man rolled up his sleeves. “well to each’s own.”  
The man punched the safe door with what Ilya assumed were mechanical arms. The locks broke open and he lifted the Crystal to look at it.  
“pretty weird they would keep this in here where anyone can walk off with it.” the man smiled.   
The alarm went off. Smoke filled the room. The man laughed.   
Ilya rolled up and jumped onto the roof and leaped off the roof onto the top of a car parked in front of the museum.  
“You were only supposed to steal the paper my dear lady.” The Museum Curator looked at her.   
“well I’m not the only one in the museum.” Ilya passed over the paper. “you need to call for help.”  
“What are you bloody talking about.” The Curator signed the bottom of the paper. The check was now cashable. “ its just one ruffian.”  
The door exploded and the man stepped out of the front of the door. “hello kiddies.”  
The wind whipped his messy silver hair which contrasted with his pale white skin black veins cobalt blue clothes and his Shiny metal limbs which extended to his shoulders and hips. He wore a disposable gas mask over his mouth.  
Ilya leaped over the fence behind her and ran across the park. The curator turned to see the man impale him in the chest and leap over the fence. Ilya took a short cut and landed in the night market before taking off at her top speed. The guy was gaining on her. His Mechanical arms were shaking in anticipation.   
“come on I just want to play.” The man gained ground and made a flying leap at her his shining fingers glowing the full moon light.  
Ilya must have blinked because the miracle that occurred saved her life. A massive yellow flash crashed into the face of the shiny man. Ilya tripped and looked behind her to see the glowing yellow halo of her savior and friend.  
“oh hello butter ball.” The silver fisted man stood up and wiped black blood off his mouth. “ I missed your sunny persona.”  
“Hey mercury.” Yang smiled thinly. “how was the belly of a Grimm.”  
“oh it was fun.” Mercury smiled at her before pulling out the crystal. “I should thank your friend for my incarceration. I got to improve myself since then. Like my new arms.”  
Yang Got ready.   
“no it’s a control crystal.” Ilya shouted. “he can control Grimm with that.”  
“so that’s what it does.” Mercury tossed it into the air and caught it. “see you kiddies on the other side.”  
Yang lunged at him as he passed through a burning portal and vanished.  
“damn it.” Yang punched the ground.  
“Hey its alright.” Ilya touched her shoulder.  
“I got the rock.” Mercury stepped out of the Portal and looked at Adam who was absently stabbing an Ursa to burn some anger.   
“so when you put your tongue on the crystal you figured out what it was.”  
Adam held the crystal and tested the weight in his hand.  
“when the curator set up the safe for my break attempt.” Ilya explained as they ran toward the museum. “he must have replaced the crystal with a dust version.”  
The curator was sitting on the car. “hello you fair ladies. Did you catch that ruffian?”  
“well no.” Yang noted.   
“oh bother.” The curator noted. “he took the dust crystal. That cost a fifty lyria to make.”  
“well at least he didn’t get the original.” Yang looked at him. “do you need an Ambulence.”  
“oh please my dear ladies. I have had far worse than this I my travels in acquiring such relics.” The curator stood proud before keeling over and landing on his stuffy moustache.   
Adam gave crystal a good squeeze which reduced it to dust which ignited in a flash of light.  
Mercury and Adam exchanged a look.   
“so now what?” Mercury asked.  
Adam’s mouth ticked and he stabbed Mercury in the stomach with a short knife before walking off.   
“hey that hurt.” Mercury pulled the knife out of his stomach.   
“good.” Adam walked off.  
Mercury pulled the knife out and threw it back at Adam who caught it wiped it off on coat and slipped in back into its sheath all with one hand. His other hand was still twitching.  
“oh mercury call Watts.” Adam noted. “This hand is pretty problematic.   
“sure? Maybe he can fix you waggling jaw.” Mercury stalked off. “I’m not your junior partner here.”  
Adam considered it and responded by shooting him with his crossbow. Mercury caught the bolt but not before the electric prongs nearly hit his chest and deployed his liquid metal armor. Adam walked off into their sewer maze.   
Juane pulled over to the side of the road and looked at the map. Wiess and Ruby were asleep in the back with the kids.   
“what a time to get lost.” He got out of the car and leaned on the hood looking at the map on his scroll.  
Some one who was jogging over to them and Stopped. “hey friend.”  
Jaune looked over to them. they wore a skin tight green and white body suit with several metal pieces on her body at certain points. Her coppery red hair was pulled up into a trimmed Fauxhawk which exposed a bulging metal band around her head that took the place of ears with lots of ports and stuff.  
“aren’t you cold.” Jaune asked.  
“No.” the girl was all smiles despite her combative haircut and other features. “so are we going?”  
“I’m sorry I don’t recognize you.”  
“oh.” The Girl smiled. “I’m penny.”  
Jaune blinked. Penny Ironwood had grown substantially since the last they had seen her at beacon. She was about a head taller than before with her seeming to be stretched. Her chest was the same size.  
“it’s the hair isn’t it.”  
“I see why you used to wear the old style.” Jaune noted.  
“yes it hides the exposed parts of my brain. The curls were good for that but I felt like a change.” Penny got in the passenger seat where Zwei jumped into her lap and she scratched him.  
“how is your father.”  
“better. He’s planning for retirement.” Penny leaned back. “I see the girls are still growing.”  
“we grow everyday in small ways.” Jaune looked at the Scroll. “why is the scroll pointing at you.”  
“oh I’m sorry.” Penny tapped it. “I needed a ride so I called you out here.”  
“oh that’s why we followed the coast road.” Jaune noted. “so how did you I mean grow.”  
“oh they added Extensions to all my limbs and torso. I wanted a chest boost but they couldn’t figure out a way to fit a concealed weapon inside them.”  
Jaune didn’t know how to answer that. “so why did you choose this hair.”  
“I searched for rebel hair and settled on the most reasonable version.” Penny smiled as Zwei fell asleep.”  
“so were going to need to charge in a little while.” Jaune noted.  
“that’s fine our stop is just ahead.” Penny pointed to the hotel next to the lighthouse.   
“you booked us a room.”  
“two actually. They were cheaper than the reviews said.” Penny smiled.  
“oh hey penny.” Ruby rubbed her eyes. “are you trying to steal Jaune.”  
“do you mind if I do?”  
“Yes” Weiss noted.   
“hey don’t I have say in this.” Jaune looked ahead.  
“not really.” Wiess looked ahead.   
“Well come on sharing him with Penny might be fun.” Ruby noted.  
“OK now I’m scared.” Juane pulled into the hotel parking lot. “I’ll go get the room keys.”  
“Hey sexy what’s happening.” Whitley walked over to them with a smile a man for carrying the bags and a treat for Zwei. “someone told me my nieces and their sexy daddy were around.”  
Jaune facepalmed.   
“Whitley Stop hitting on my husband.” Weiss got out of the car.   
“Sister, Sister I’ve always been this way.” Whitely smiled at her.  
“It didn’t stop you from proposing to Ruby.”  
“Sister Gay or not everyone want to be with her.” Whitely kissed Ruby on the cheek and made move on Jaune who shrugged.   
“I need some Guy time.” Jaune walked toward the beach. “Coming Zwei.”  
Jaune looked at the sea with a smile.   
“Papa.” Whitney pulled on his Pants.  
“Oh what is it honey.”  
“Mom fighting.”  
Jaune Sighed. A sea monster moved on the horizon.  
“Papa.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What Zwei Eat?”  
Jaune looked over to see Zwei with his head in the sand. “oh no.”  
“I don’t care. You’re embarrassing our family.” Weiss screamed.  
“Its who I am.” Whitley smiled. “How do you deal with her Ruby.”  
“I’m not getting involved here.” Ruby was lifting Lydia to check her diaper. “Oh my Lydia You fill these things up really fast.”  
“can I help.” Penny asked.  
“sure.” Ruby set Lydia down on the hood of the car. “do you understand how this works?”  
Penny scanned the diaper and then lunged with a blinding flurry of hands. the diaper flew through the air and landed in the barrel behind her. Lydia looked up and penny and absently stuck a finger in her nose.   
“aw that’s so cute.” Penny noted.  
Lydia smiled. Ruby passed Penny a fresh Diaper and the Penny reattached it.   
“you know that wasn’t so bad.” Penny picked up Lydia.  
“except you got pee all over you.” Jaune walked up to them with Whitney holding Zwei.  
Penny looked down. “oh.”  
Her legs deployed boosters and she shot into the sky and landed in the ocean with a spash.  
Jaune lay back on the bed Whitley leaned against the wall.   
“you know I think your too good for my sister.”  
“weiss isn’t so bad.” Jaune noted.  
“she’s not the Angel if you know what I mean.” Whitley listened to the parenting in the other room. “still your daughters are beautiful.”  
“Yeah they’ll be tough one day too” Jaune looked at the window. “how’s business?”  
“Dust is always in demand though I have been Buying smaller Businesses and letting them run themselves. It my way of supporting small businesses.”  
“so you sell them dust at a premium and let them keep the profit.”  
“Schnee dust is known for it quality.” Whitley looked at his silver plated watch. “It feels like something is coming.”  
“yeah I got that too.” Jaune sat up.  
Out at sea a massive sea Grimm swam around. Its hunger was great and its very presence caused negativity. So it moved toward larger settlements. The light of the lighthouse told it that prey awaited it.


	7. RWBY When All is said and Done: Episode 7: An Atlas Affair Cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while in Atlas the Teams come across new Rivals and new Teams of people who all interlock with the story of the Atlas Coup.

The door to the Belladonna house rang. Yang opened the door to the post man holding a fairly substantial package. Yang took the package into the other room and set it on the counter. The package came apart. A box of shells Atlas Manufacture, a pair of sun glasses and small box to which Yang opened. Inside was the same ring that had been offered to her many times since the Atlas operation. The inscription was set in the top of the Box.   
‘I’m still waiting for your answer.”  
Sonya came over and grabbed her leg. “aunt Yang What’s that?”  
“Just something annoying from a long time ago.” Yang closed the box.  
Sonya picked up an envelope. “who is Greco?”  
Yang picked up the letter and thought back to the time in Atlas.  
Blood spat out of Greco’s mouth. His fist wiped it away. Yang looked at him holding her side. The ice Under foot cracked with rhythmic dread as the two stood on the lake with deadly intent neither eyes blinking.  
Slow breaths filled the space between the two of them. Yang bit her lip. Greco gritted his teeth.  
“you know you might be the one.” Greco Smirked.  
“dream on.” Yang spun her hands into high guard.  
Greco raised his palms his power charging though his armored gauntlets.   
The two charged each other. Yang’s fist impacted Greco’s face just behind his right eye. His palm came out the orange ball of death passing just under her good arm. The blast was deafening.   
The lake went up with a massive plume of water and shards of ice flying into the sky.  
Greco landed on the far bank to Yang who landed with ease. Greco gritted his teeth and stood up and pulled himself up wiping blood from his face where the shotgun blast had burned off his Princeton Orange hair along one side.  
Blake slipped up with the others and pulled Yang’s unconscious body away. Yang opened her eyes. Blake touched her face.   
Greco watched from the other side of the lake with a calm look on his face.  
…  
After arriving at Atlas Via Horn’s train.  
James Ironwood walked with Team RWBY and JNOR as they walked through the Halls of Atlas Academy.   
“for the time being you will be treated as Transfer students so you can operated undercover while we figure out what to do with the relic.” Ironwood was walking with Qrow who was wearing an Atlas uniform of Colonel which was open at the collar. The eight students wore atlas uniforms which only made them look out of place even with their Beacon Armbands. “can everyone handle that?”  
“I think it’s a waste.” Qrow pulled out his flask.  
Ironwood grabbed his flask and the two got ready for another faceoff. A polite cough came from the hall.   
“Can you two get away from each other’s throats for a minute.” Robert Horn smiled at them with his Scroll pad in hand. He wore his uniform in perfectly pressed perfection. He stepped between them. “please the children are watching.”  
“enjoy school kiddos.” Qrow stole back his flask. “don’t believe anything they tell you.”  
“ok Class will start in five minutes.” Horn smiled. “Team RWBY will be in class 1:3 and Team JNOR will be in class 1:5. Try not to be disruptive and Team FNKI will meet you for lunch.  
Yang smiled. The classes had been quiet. Atlas people refused to answer questions asked of them and tended to ignore strangers who came into their little zone. Team RWBY had stood out.   
The three teams meet in the lunch room. Flynt Coal and Neon Katt were the same though very carefully pressed. The other two were pretty Like them. The first was a Skinny kid with side swept Hair.   
“finally some people to hang with.” Flynt smiled. “so for those who don’t know this our other Member Kyle Rhine.”  
The Emo looking guy flipped out a sword with four other blades popping out of the sides. Other blades were concealed in other parts of the swords.  
“that seems excessive.” Weiss said.   
“its cool.” Kyle Rhine sulked.   
“And the last member is Ignazio Artiste.” Flynt pointed to the guy with a portable synth machine.   
“Hi.” Jaune extended his hand.   
“Never gonna give you up.” Ignazio yanked his hand out of the way.   
“He’s like that.” Neon smiled. “so you guys hungry?”  
The three teams ate at their table in the corner.  
“I don’t see many Faunus.” Blake noted.  
“they tend to hide it.” Neon finished her fish dinner.   
“so no one talks.” Jaune noted.  
“Yeah.” Flynt finished his soup. “its damn irritating.”  
“so anyone we should look out for.”  
“anyone in the specialist program should be kept a distance but most of them are pretty cool.” Flynt noted. “their any person in a nonstandard uniform. Other than that the only people you should keep away from are….”  
The door banged in and four men in Painted Atlas infantry uniforms walked in.  
“Are those guys.”  
Every eye was on the team. The leader wore black armor with orange highlights. Behind him was a massive man in red armor a skinny guy in green and a even skinnier guy wearing white with medical patches. The guy scanned their meal tickets and took their food to only open table that happened to be one table down from The three teams.  
“what are they?”  
“special status students.” Flynt noted quietly. “they enlisted in the army rather and during training they were discovered to have strong semblances. Their still technically still soldiers but they are already been cleared for combat operations as a team.”  
“so their not students?” Yang asked.  
“No” Kyle looked at them. “they only here so they can be graduated through the Specialist course and get the certificate. They don’t often attend class and don’t take the test.”  
“Yeah they were supposedly part of a Specialist force that broke up a Worker riot. Lots of casualties.”  
“do they have a name?” Yang asked.   
“team GRID. Greco the leader, Riley in Green, Ivar in Red and Dodd in White.” Flynt looked at them. “just ignore them.”  
The next day after some good sleep.  
“Hey Jaune.” Ruby opened her locker and pulled out the indoor dress shoes that were worn in the Atlas Academy. They pinched her toes all time given her preference for boots.  
“oh hey” Jaune opened his locker and was covered in a deluge of Small pink envelopes. “oh this Is ridiculous.”   
Ruby laughed. “Jaune the dork of Beacon is the Ladies man of Atlas.”  
Jaune sighed and piled the letters into the nearby trash can. “I wish someone would just come to me and tell it to my face.”  
“Oh please, like they’d be that brave” Yang smiled as she opened her locker. “huh I got one.”  
Blake leaned in looked at it. “looks like a formal stationary.”  
“yeah and its not pink.” Wiess paused as she got out her shoes.   
Yang opened it and looked at it for a moment.  
“ok here goes.  
Attention to Mrs. Xaio Long of the Beacon Students.  
I hope that your first few days have been enjoyable. I wish to formerly to invite you to a Simulated Battle in the Atlas Academy student Arena set for this weekend following the practical Physical exercise classes. I have already taken the liberty of acquiring the field for that time slot.   
I would invite you to bring three of your strongest beacon students to the battle.   
As this is a simulate battle I feel that stakes elevate a battle to true training I would like to include a set of stakes. I would like to propose that the loser would cover dinner of the winners choice but if that seems too small a price for you I would like to meet to discuss such a proper wager.  
My office is listed below with the extension.   
I am also at the Sentienel’s corner every evening between seven and nine if you wish to have a late dinner.  
Best wishes  
Sgt. Greco Princeton commander of team GRID Atlas First Jaeger Infantry and your deepest admirer  
Wow he’s formal.” Yang finished the paper.   
“He knows who you are.” Ren noted.   
Yang folded it over. “there’s more. “P.S. as much as I enjoy a good hard fight I would prefer if we avoided serious injury IE Broken legs though if you want to go one on one I would love to see who could survive the most Bodily harm. ”  
Jaune listened. “ok that sounds dangerous.”  
Ruby smiled and tapped Yang on the shoulder. “he must have seen you at the Vytal festival.”  
“yeah and I’m going to kick his ass.” Yang crushed the letter.  
Greco Sat the bar sipping a drink in a Large tall glass. The door banged. Yang stood in the door way. Greco looked at her with a smile. He smiled.  
“so what can I get you.”  
“strawberry sunrise.” Yang came over. “so why you chose me.”  
“I saw you at the Vytal festival as you have gathered.”  
“I didn’t see you.” Yang noted.  
“were not official Atlas students so we opted not to compete.” Greco smiled as Yang’s drink arrived. “still that ending was pathetic.”  
“I was manipulated.” Yang glowered at him.  
“like anyone couldn’t see that.” Greco finished his drink. “Disqualification is pathetic regardless of the context but that guy taking the fall was pathetic.”  
Yang looked at him. “how did you know?”  
“Your weapon uses standard Shells right?”  
“yes.”  
“than the only way his leg wasn’t blown off his knee was if he had mechanical one.” Greco looked at her. “believe me I’ve broken many legs in my time.”  
The two were silent.   
“that came out wrong.” Greco breathed.  
“breaking Faunus legs in riots.”  
“you heard about that.” Greco sigh. “if its any conciliation I don’t hate the Faunus. When society pushes your back to the wall you only real option is to fight back. I’d give my right arm for one chance to blow Jacques Schnee off the face of the earth.”  
Yang looked at her drink. “I can’t say I disagree but I’m not that brutal.”  
“so what’s wager or you uninterested.” Greco looked at her.  
Yang looked at it.  
Ruby was sitting with Jaune as they watched a movie. Yang came into the room.   
“Sis what happened.”  
“Ruby.” Yang gripped her. “we are going to win this weekend.”  
“what did you wager?” Jaune asked.  
“A hundred thousand Lien.” Yang noted. “if we win they’re going to take us all to the shops.”  
“And if we lose.”  
“I have to go a date with him.”  
The field was laid before them. Yang had Brought Nora Ruby and Weiss. Greco looked at them with a look that showed he was enjoying this far too much. Riley opened his mouth under his Atlas helmet. His long Lizard like tongue extended.   
“Your friend is a Faunus.” Yang noted.  
“he’s one of the toughest guys I know.” Greco looked at the team.  
Ivar drew his axes fie shooting up the edges. Dodd pulled out a baton.   
“so are we ready.” Greco smiled as he pulled on his helmet.  
Yang went to her end of the field.   
“this looks pretty even.” Oscar noted.  
“it isn’t” Jaune looked at match up.  
Nora went in first. He hammer came down hard at Ivar. It didn’t matter because Greco came at her and blocked with one of his energy ball which blasted her out of the Arena where she landed in the stands. Weiss went fro support trying to Block Greco’s flying balls a yang ran in. Ruby was in a battle with Riley who was nearly as fast as her. Her shots went wild missing him. It was at this point that she was blind sided by one of Ivar’s flying Axes which despite a block with Crimson rose knocked her out of the air and into the ground. Yang pummeled Riley into the ground as Dodd who has snuck around the field tackled Weiss and dueled her with his baton.   
Yang was head to head with Ivar and Greco. Yang dodged out of the way of Ivar’s fire only to see the balls of explosion all around. The explosion was incredible.  
“and that’s why you never challenge a professionally trained force.” Ozpin offered.  
Yang chaffed at the yellow dress. “I thought I would never see this thing again after the ball.”  
The door knocked and Yang walked to her date with Greco.  
…  
Yang looked at the small box on the counter. Greco’s team had been involved in how it had gone down in Atlas. While She and Blake had fought Adam During the Coup and Horn had captured the Crowd and Ironwood had convinced the General staff to Arrest Schnee Greco had done what he had done.  
…  
Team GRID stood over to the side as the winter Maiden collapsed to the ground. the chamber opened for the first time in while as Cinder lowered had from frying the winter maiden.   
Cinder turned when Greco tossed one of his explosive Balls at her. Ivar drew his Axe and slammed it into the ground and blasted the Area with fire.   
“Dodd.” Greco said as he shot his explosive balls at mercury.   
“yes sir.” Dodd Charged though the door and ran across the empty white space of the inside. His hands gripped the spear and he came out with it in hand.  
“no!” Cinder fired at Dodd only to have Riley leap over her and slice her across the back and slam Emerald into the ground. His blade held to her throat.  
Cinder stood to face her.   
Hazel lunged at Ivar who threw his Axe at him the jagged blade Sending Hazel to the ground bleeding. The blade was lodged in his chest. He reached out and ripped the axe out of his chest. Ivar grinned and drew his other Axe.   
Cinder raised her hand. “emerald.”  
“cinder!” Emerald screamed.   
Cinder half turned to See Greco line up a ball of explosive energy to his chest.   
“Eat your heart out.” Greco smirked.   
Ozpin was talking with Ironwood.   
“I’m grateful to see your happy to let us secure the relic.”  
“well Atlas has been a secure place and I hope to help you in the future.” Ironwood looked at Qrow. “still I need time to consolidate things.”  
“Fine by me.” Qrow took a drink. “I’ll be glad to get out of this damn uniform.   
The doors opened and Team RWBY Penny Ironwood Qrow Horn and JNOR stood in the Middle of the battle. Cinder eyes locked on ruby as Greco blasted her across the room where she smashed against the wall and she fell down dead. The flames shot out of her and floated toward ruby were they absorbed into her and knocked her back. Jaune Cuaght her and The two were down.   
The room was quiet. Ivar pulled his blades out of Hazel and stood to back up Greco.  
“sergeant.” Ironwood took a step forward.  
“Normally I would be honored Commander.” Greco grabbed the spear from Dodd and held it in the air. “but this takes some explaining.”  
Horn stood forward. “don’t do this Greco.”  
“Do what Question why a military academy has an vault that secret Society is willing to attempt to kill the leader of terrorist unit and institute a Civil war to get their hands on it.” Greco held the spear. “what does this do that makes it so valuable and why haven’t we been using it against the enemies of the state?”  
“that’s classified.” Ironwood gritted his teeth. “hand it over.”  
Greco growled at him. “no.”  
Ironwood tensed. “what?”  
“no Sir.” Greco pointed the spear at them. “For five years I’ve served you for your purpose and your belief in a better Atlas. Yet you supported those working to overthrow Atlas to further your own ends. You were no better than Schnee. Every time you told us about his conspiracy against Atlas you lied ot us. What do you think of that Yang?”  
Yang flinched.   
“you were lied to for years. the very source of Knowledge for your academy lied to the whole world what his intentions are and what was happening.”  
“you told him?” Blake noted.  
“Don’t blame her for that.” Greco looked at them. “Ironwood was part of a small cabal that refused to tell the truth to those around him. Horn lied and betrayed his nation under the purpose of saving. Yet look around us what are they doing to us.”  
“Greco?” Yang gripped her fists.  
“Yes.”  
“what are you going you going to do with that relic?”  
Greco looked at it for the first time. Mercury and Emerald looked up at him as held the staff.  
“That’s a very good question.” Greco watched as the Spear shrank into a smaller form about the length of a paintbrush. “I suppose Its mine now.”  
“It’s the relic of creation.” Mercury said. “our master will reward you well for it.”  
Greco looked at him and send a ball of energy towards him. Yang leaped at Greco. Greco ditched the spear to the side and sent a blast at Yang. The explosion blew them through the rock wall and down a cliff into the ice lake that abutted the training arena.   
Greco got his feet as he looked at her. “you know I still want to share my life with you.”  
“the relics can not fall into Salem’s hands.”  
“Your so quick to call them liars Yet you never asked questions of whether your wrong or right.” Greco pointed at her as he walked across the ice lake the spider webs cracking across the surface. “Everyone lied to us. I’ve learned that nothing is truth and everyone can turn on us.”  
“and that includes me.”  
“I thought you might be a good opponent. I didn’t know we would be such perfect mirrors. We fight for those who need us to and we do it with joy. We love our little family when the world turns on us.”  
“I’m not like you.” Yang got her fists ready.  
“enlighten me.”  
“I never betrayed my people.” Yang got her fist lined.   
“Why not they betrayed you?” Greco shouted to her. “with the relic we can make our own way regardless of those who deny us.”  
“you can’t beat Salem.”  
“no but I can deny them the relic. I have the leverage Like Horn Gave Ironwood the leverage to destroy Schnee. With the relic we can force them to leave us alone.”  
“No they would just hunt us down. It safer in the vault.”  
Greco opened his hands. “so that’s your decision. Stay with the betrayers.  
“I stand with my family.”  
“one last chance to walk away with me.” a vein popped in Greco’s forehead.   
“no.” Yang Raised her fists.  
….  
Greco sat in his house looking out the window. the small box he had sent to her had been sent back. The door opened. Ironwood looked at him.   
“so what now?” Greco looked at him.  
“I need your help.” Ironwood looked at him.  
“ok let me state the terms.” Greco walked back to the room and set his tracking device on his foot on a chair. “this comes off. I get my people out as well and I get all the details.”  
“you don’t even know what it is.”  
Greco looked at him. “you wouldn’t call on me unless it was really desperate.”  
“true.” Ironwood sat down. “I lessened your sentence because we would need you.”  
“I turned myself in and I got off mostly free. The secret of the vault needed to be kept at all cost.” Greco looked at him. “so now what?”  
Ironwood sighed. “this is very hard to say?”  
“go for it.”  
“I need your help to kill a god.”  
Greco grinned. “this had better be a good explanation.”  
…  
Yang watched Team GRID get walked off in cuffs. Greco had his chin up. Blake held her close as Ironwood and Qrow looked at the relic chamber.  
“this means we need somewhere else to secure the relics.” Qrow noted.  
“Honestly I’m thinking as you travel to Shade I would think you will need extra protection.” Ironwood considered it. “I’ll be sending Penny with you.”  
Later that day as Greco sat in his cell the door was banged open. Ironwood looked at them.   
“I’m willing to Absolve your charges and Pardon your crimes if you four are willing to never speak about what we know.”  
Greco stood. “I know a good deal when I hear it. So the fact that you and Schnee both used Faunus terrorists to your own ends and to lead a workers revolution against the state so you could take over unknowing that the other had the same plan. Or do you mean that your harboring secret relics under the academy.”  
“both.” Ironwood looked at them. “are we agreed.”  
Greco laughed. “I think you have a deal.”


	8. RWBY when All is Said and Done Part 8 biking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam continues his Attack on Little Sonya  
> Yang meets were her old flame  
> Kali organizes a nice family dinner for her large family  
> Next: A sea monster Attacks

Yang leaned on her bike out in front of the school. Bumblebee had been Upgraded a few times but was mostly still original parts. The back now had a trailer hitch and a pair of mounting points for guns but otherwise it was still a simple motor bike. The bell rang and yang looked out at the school emptying. Sonya came out with her little red back pack.  
Yang waved to her and the teacher came over to get a signature and Photo ID check.  
“thank you for that.” the Teacher passed back her ID. “you can never be too careful.”  
“hey no problem.” Yang slipped Sonya helmet on and clipped her into the car seat. It had been a time and half to finish. Yang slipped on her helmet and flipped down the lid.  
In an alley way a sleek Silver bike with most of the Paneling removed pulled out. Next to him was a dark black and red bike pulled up to him. Mercury looked at Adam’s bike as Adam leaned on one leg.  
“what did you do to that?”  
The bike snarled at him.  
“You created A Cyborg Grimm Motorcycle?” Mercury shook his head.  
“Watt’s research was useful for something even if he wasn’t.” Adam gripped the handlebars.  
Yang Gently Accelerated over to the stop Light. Mercury pulled up Next to her.  
“Hey sunshine.” His grin was viscious.  
Adam charged from behind, the bikes four headlight glowing with rage. Sonya screamed. Yang fired a punch at Mercury and bolted off the line.  
At a street corner a man Leaning on a new Atlas Assault bike was finishing his Sandwich when Yang Buzzed by. Adam And Mercury shot by as well. The Guy mounted his bike and raced after them his sandwich landed in the Waste bin Next to him.  
Yang raced around a corner as Adam and Mercury gained on her. Adam’s Arm reached toward Sonya. Yang swung at him. the shot pattern missed but Adam’s Bike swerved and then lunged out at her.  
Mercury pulled out in front of her. Yang spun around the corner as the two came up behind her.  
The Atlas Assault Bike Came up fast ignoring the red lights and Fired at the two chasing bikes. Mercury’s bike busted a line. He spun around to look behind him.  
Yang pulled out on to the Main bridge when Adam’s bike bit down on her back tire.  
Mercury leaped off his bike as the Man on the Assault bike hit the auto drive on his bike and leaped off. The bike contracted its extremities folding inward. Mercury swung a kick and was met with an open Palm which sent out a small ball of orange energy.  
“You son of a…!!” Mercury shouted at the explosion went off.  
Yang leaped off Bumblebee as the bike flipped out from under her. Sonya was gripped in her still Human arm. Adam stepped off his bike which roared around the two and came up behind them blocking Yang’s Escape. Adam’s bike reared up on his back wheel and opened it mouth the pistons beating in it chest. Adam walked slowly toward her.  
“I might even enjoy this.” Adam smirked with the dark red of his lips peaked up from behind his metal jaw. “the one who stole Blake. Maybe I keep your other arm.”  
Yang stood at the ready.  
Mercury crashed into the ground bouncing and sliding across the pavement. A helmet flew at Adam who cut through it which exploded in a shocking explosion.  
“and People call me an Edge Lord.” Greco walked forward His Jacket showing his Orange piping on his sleeves to the epilates on his shoulders and passing through the Atlas Specialist Logo in the center. “hey do you need a hand.”  
“I got this.” Yang smiled. “ I mean there’s only three of them.”  
“Oh you mean a famous theif, a famous terrorist and an abomination disguised as a Motor bike.” Greco said. “now normally I’d agree but that seems a little much.”  
“Shove off you Atlasian Trash.” Mercury Picked himself up.  
Greco Taped his Key Fob. The Assault bike crashed into Mercury dumping rounds into his Liquid metal Amor.  
“Now that’s just crude. And in front of a child.” Greco slipped the fob into his pocket. “and that I can’t abide.”  
Greco charged Adam who charged at him. Yang charged Adam crashing him in the back. Greco launched over Adam and fired a ball of explosion into mouth of the motor bike. Adam was thrown by Yang’s punch and rolled. Greco grabbed the Jaws of the Monster bike as it drooled on him. Yang punched it in the engine area. The creature fell back and Greco pulled her out of the way of Adam’s swing. Her fist connected with Adam Kneecap. He collapsed to one knee only to get An Explosion in the face. Adam was blown down the road. Mercury came leaped at them. Grecco grabbed his leg and Yang slammed a massive uppercut into his nuts.  
Mercury was thrown into the air and crashed into the ground holding his gonads in pain and anguish. His mouth was open and curled into a ball on the road.  
The Monster bike roared at them. the Assualt bike charged in dumping rounds and knocked it violently off the edge of the freeway, the two bikes falling into the water below. Yang and Greco circled as Adam ran at them. His missing limb stump sprouted a Grimm Imp Hand covered in claws and gripped the sword with both hands. The Swing was charged with energy. Greco Yanked Yang out of the way as Adam’s Blade Missed her throat by inches. Sonya who had been on Yang’s back fell to the ground. Her helmet fell off. Greco Reached up and Got his arms around Adam’s Shoulders. The Imp hand vanished as Greco locked his Arms in a full nelson.  
Yang smashed Adam twice in the face and once in the stomach. Adam coughed blood then screamed in a high pitch roar. The sound of engines firing was heard as the monster bike charged at them. Greco tossed Adam to the side. The monster bike shot at them. Grecco fired explosive shots at it which didn’t phase it before it shot past them. Grabbing Adam and Mercury as it shot off down the road. Greco looked over at Yang before leaning over to catch his breath.  
“wow that thing is haunting.”  
“Yeah the bike is bad.” Yang helped up Sonya.  
“no that post human monster.” Greco watched as the Assault bike pulled up and reopened up and popped the kick stand. “can I offer you a lift? Or dinner?”  
“No were Already Late.” Yang looked at Bumblebee. “Damn.”  
“At least I can pay for a replacement tire.”  
The three sat in front of a small shop while Bumblebee had her tire replaced. Sonya was wiggling her thumbs.  
“so your Mr. Greco?” She asked.  
“I assume Your aunt mentioned me?” Greco looked at Yang.  
“Yes.” Sonya said. “she said you almost got married.”  
“I asked.” Greco smiled at Yang. “That’s all I can do.”  
“Now its my fault?” Yang asked.  
“Did I ever imply that I was mad?” Greco smiled. “I told you I would wait for you.”  
“Its been six years.” Yang sighed. “I thought you would have given up.”  
“when have I ever given up?” Greco smiled.  
“You’re an Ass.” Yang shook her head.  
“So you don’t like him?” Sonya noted.  
“No I like him but I love your mom more.”  
Greco smiled. “Even when she’s married With kids?”  
“Yes.”  
Sonya scratched her chin. This was strange. Ok so mom and Dad had me after they got married and then my brother and sister after that. Aunt Ruby is not married and has our cousin but Aunt Wiess and Uncle Jaune are and they have a cousin. But Aunt Yang Has no kids. Maybe if Aunt Yang Were to marry Mr. Greco then she would have a cousin too. and then I could have two daddies.  
Sonya clapped her hand. “Mr. Greco can you come home with us?”  
“Sonya!”  
“Well its dangerous.” Sonya said.  
The shop door opened and the shop keep in welding mask wheeled out the bike.  
Yang looked at Greco who shrugged. Yang sighed.  
Yang pulled up to the house where Blake and Kali were waiting for them. Greco pulled up as Sonya ran to her mom. Kali’s eye’s narrowed in a mischeivious manner.  
“So Yang who is this?”  
“Oh just an old friend.”  
Greco coughed. Kali Smirked.  
“oh this is young man who you’ve been refusing for some time now.” Kali Walked over to him. “well it would be polite for us to invite you over for dinner.”  
“well” Greco looked at Yang’s expression. “I have somewhere to be.”  
“Nonsense.” Kali Linked arms with Greco and dragged him in the house. “we never get to meet any of Yang’s friends. Sonya would you get another plate.”  
“Yes Grandma.” Sonya ran inside.  
Sun waved to Greco. “hey man, no time long no see.”  
Kali made herself another cup of coffee while Greco and Sun were talking on the couch. Blake looked at her mother with no amount of interest.  
“You let an Atlas spy in here?”  
“Spy hardly.” Kali smiled at her daughter. “he couldn’t sneak into a empty pillow factory. Really Blake your so much like your father. I mean what would have happened if I let your Father throw Sun out that first time he came over?”  
“She has a point.” Yang noted.  
“I thought you didn’t like this guy.” Blake said.  
“I don’t.” Yang said. “well I do but… Its not like that.”  
Kali smiled. “admitting it is the first step toward dealing with it.”  
“Alright. I like him but I don’t love him.” Yang held her head. “I love Blake but I have a lot of fun with him and I like being around him but I don’t want to sleep with him.”  
Blake hugged her. “You can love two people.”  
Yang hugged her back. “I know but I’m not sure.”  
“We’ll always be Us even if were with them.” Blake Smiled at her.  
Yang wiped a tear away.  
Sun held the controller with Leon on his lap and Tama playing with his tail. Sonya had a controller and passed Greco one.  
“what do you think their talking about?” Sun asked.  
“Its not really our place to know.” Greco logged into his profile.  
“Your not curious.” Sun Pried.  
“our job is support them and to offer moral support through their trials.” Greco shrugged. “so you ready.”  
“Yep. OK TailFAIL101 is ready to Rock.” Sun opened the character selector. “wait your Steel level?”  
“Yes.” Greco selected the character. “I Had a lot of time to play with Atlas being Demilitarized.”  
“Did you come in with the ship fleet?” Sonya Asked as she picked her character.  
“kind of.” Greco’s character stepped into the game.  
“I’d love to visit the ships.” Sonya smiled and concentrated.  
“Yeah that might be fun.” Sun looked at Greco. “right D10Medes?”  
“I think that can be arranged.” Greco smiled as the start screen began.  
“no fair the Nomad OP.” Sun tried to block Sonya.  
“OH come on like Choosing Sarge was not a noob move.” Greco shouted.  
“You’re the one In the Mech suit.” Sonya moved her little fingers across the controls.  
Yang leaped onto the couch and pulled out her controller. “See if you can handle this!”  
“oh that’s no biggie.” Sonya said.  
“Oh come on Sun you should have seen that coming.” Greco said.  
“I was trying to dodge your Missile strikes.”  
The screen flashed and Sonya pulled off her super move wiping the entire stage.  
“Oh come on!” Yang pounded the block button.  
“no Sweat.” Greco’ Avata Leaped up and Landed on top of Yang’s Avatar and piledrove her into an explosive barrel.  
“Oh you think you can get away with that.” Sun came after them. “Oh come on Sonya.”  
“Its not like I’m really good.” Sonya planted the bomb on the flag.  
“Oh your better than the rest of us.” Greco set down the controller.  
“dinner.” Kali shouted from the table.  
The family sat at the table. Greco looked at the empty spot at the end of the table. “Is Master Ghira is not joining us?”  
“Yes.” Kali smiled gently.  
“I’m sorry he was a good man and a good officer.” Greco bowed his head.  
“Yeah could beat anyone in a fight and go claw to claw with Grimm but couldn’t make it past Stomach Cancer.” Blake sighed.  
“So how did you and Greco Meet Yang?” Kali smiled as she fed Tama.  
“He challenged me to a fight.” Yang sighed.  
“Oh and that was how you met.”  
“I wanted every opportunity to get my hands all over her.” Greco passed the salt. “that came out wrong.”  
“Oh I get what you meant.” Kali smirked. “so how was the fight.”  
“we lost badly.” Yang noted.  
“and I offered to forgive the debt in exchange for a lunch date.” Greco took another bite.  
“Which was fun.” Yang Admitted. “if it was strained. He Beat my mechanical Arm In an Arm wrestling competition while we were pounding Atlas Pale Ale.”  
“Good times.” Greco noted.  
“that explains why you were sleeping on the couch.” Blake looked away.  
Greco sighed.  
“I remember when we first met.” Sun smiled. “it was at my mom’s Surf shop before Adam Burned it down.”  
Greco took another bite. “now that was a time and a half.”


	9. RWBY when All is Said and Done Part 9 the Grimm claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greco and sun tell a story  
> Jaune kills a seamonster  
> Adam Gets a claw

Sun and Greco began telling the story of. “well it all started when they set fire to my home town on the Vaccuo coast…  
A burning Surfboard flew at Adam. Adam sliced through it.  
“Well I guess this is a good time to get.” Sun smiled at Adam.  
Adam spat blood and charged. Sun leaped up at the doing an impressive split.  
Yang dragged Blake across the beach while the surf shop burned.  
“well ain’t that just the piss.” Sun’s mom laughed as he continued to drink with Qrow.  
Qrow coughed and laughed with her.  
Yang looked up and Noticed Hazel come crashing in toward them throwing someone at them. Yang ducked.  
Greco crashed through the Surf shop wall and landed on the ground next to Sun. Adam spun at him. Greco blasted him him through the wall. the Surf shop collapsed as Greco and Sun came running out.  
“Your straps off.” Greco said to Yang.  
“what are you doing here?” Yang asked.  
“Hunting fugitives. Besides some one has got to keep on Atlas’s top asset.” Greco Pointed as Penny and Ruby did a flying drop kicks at Hazel pushing him back. “You look nice by the way.”  
“Oh I see.” Sun noted. “so you ladies want to get dressed?”  
“Sure, Just be careful.” Blake and Yang ran off.  
“So your Yangs Guy?” Sun asked as he pulled out Staff.  
“I wish.” Greco looked at Hazel. “sorry about your shop. So you got my back?”  
“Yeah.”  
Hazel stood surrounded by people. Greco ran through the circle and smashed his hand together in front of Hazel’s face. Hazel was blown back as Sun tackled him and smashed him into the ground. Greco watched Havel Stand up.  
“Hey Jaune you guys want to rescue the people from the fire?’ Greco suggested.  
Ruby and everyone exchanged a look.  
“What about you?” ren asked.  
“I was born for this.” Greco slipped on a pair of power gauntlets. He cracked his knuckles together and lunged at Hazel. Hazel looked at him.  
Greco ducked under his fist and smashed Hazel in the chin with a crack of thunder. Hazel’s was knocked into the air the dust in his arms shattering into powder. Hazel landed and pulled out more Dust.  
“Betrayer.” Hazel said.  
“Oh please.” Greco swung at him. Hazel caught the fist where the explosion went off. Hazel’s fingers snapped back with blood on his palm. “according to the records I was double agent hired to Stop you.”  
Hazel grabbed his shoulder. Greco flipped him over his shoulder onto an explosion. Hazel rolled away and gripped his shoulder.  
“does that hurt?” Greco smirked. “I heard you can’t feel pain. I was hoping to end you swiftly.”  
Nora kicked open and door and grabbed a pair of small Faunus Children. The others were starting finish up.  
“You have no idea of who your dealing with.” Hazel swung.  
Greco was knocked through an building which began to collapse.  
“Foolish Upstart.”  
the house exploded in a massive ball of power.  
“that’s a complement you freak.” Greco stepped out pulling a piece of wood out of his side. Energy was coursing through him. his sick grin was massive. Hazel took a step back.  
“what the hell? How did your Aura?”  
Greco leaped at him smashing him back a series of explosions. “oh didn’t they tell you? I’m insane.”  
Hazel tossed him away only to see Yang punch him in the face.  
“You too?” Hazel turned.  
Greco Punched him in the Back with both Gauntlets. The Flash could be seen for across the small town. Yang shielded her eyes before being blown back.  
Hazel collapsed to the melted cement below. His back was covered in charred flesh. Greco looked at the shattered Gauntlets on his hands.  
“looks like it needs some improvements doc?” Greco smiled at Yang before falling over.  
Sun and Greco finished telling what happened. Kali put down her fork.  
“that was impressive.” Kali noted.  
“Well this idiot keeps over drafting his Aura reserves and injures himself.” Yang noted.  
“said the girl who Overclocked her Aura and Got kicked his head from behind.” Greco smirked.  
“well” Sun smiled. “Adam and the others were still out there…  
Adam leaped at Sun who did a spinning duck which his staff spinning and blocking the spinning them to block the blade flying at him. Blake leaped in and kicked him in the face. Adam’s sword collided with the shadow semblance which locked up his sword. Blake landed on top of the shadow. And Sun Smacked him in the face. Adam was thrown back and quickly recovered. A shot rang out and Adam blocked it. Adam turned to see the rest of the teams appearing. Penny lunged in and double kicked him the face deploying her blades and leg sweeping him when Ruby switched in. Blake came in after him. Adam’s hair began to glow. His Sword swing came out at them where is was Blocked by Jaune’s sword swing. The enegy’s cancelled each other out and the two were locked in sword block.  
Adam roared and fled the scene.  
“hey how did you do that?” Sun asked.  
“I don’t know.” Jaune looked at his sword. “it just worked when I panicked.”  
Suns smiled at his family enraptured by his tale. “Jaune’s still the best friend to have in a crisis. You can’t go wrong with buffing and neutralizing attacks.”  
Meanwhile in a Beach Hotel near a lighthouse Juane was currently carrying his two kids on his back while he was slashing at A tentacle eldritch horror Grimm.  
“Where did this come from?” Jaune shouted.  
Weiss and Whitely where casting glyphs to take the upper tentacles with there weapons.  
“What is that?” Weiss asked.  
“It’s a wand.” Whitely cast a massive glyph that sliced through three tentacles.  
A tentacle grabbed Jaune who tried to cut through it. Ruby shot past him grabbing Lydia under arm while shooting her Crimson rose with one hand exploding the biggest eye of the Creature. Penny shot past her and grabbed Whitney while slicing through an nearby tentacle.  
Jaune managed to cut the tentacle off him and fell toward the mouth of the creature.  
“Jaune!” Weiss screamed.  
A massive flash of light as Jaune sliced the tongue of the creature And stabbed deep into the creatures mouth while holding the mouth open with his shield arm. Jaune lined up his Sword and swung with a brutal stab. The creature exploded and Jaune fell toward the ground where he was Caught by a Glyph and Jaune landed softly in the water.  
“thanks for the catch?” Jaune wiped Grimm guts off himself.  
Whitney ran up and hugged him. Ruby jumped in as well with Lydia, who was on her back, sticking her finger in Jaune’s ear. Penny leaped in too while the Schnee’s watched from the shadows.  
“Its so unfair.” Wiess noted. “he’s my husband.”  
“Weiss you agreed to share.” Ruby smiled as she let go of Jaune who looked kind of sheepish. “we shared everything.”  
Zwei ran up and rubbed against Weiss’s leg.  
“my work is done here.” Whitely smiled.  
“you didn’t do nothing.” Whitney said.  
“Oh didn’t I Little Nephew?” Whitely smiled.  
“She’s your Niece.” Wiess snapped. “and its Anything Whitney.”  
In a secret lair somewhere Under Mistral Adam dragged Mercury into the black pits that Grimm were spawned from. He leaned Mercury over and promptly kicked him into the pool before disconnecting his metal jaw and pulling off his shirt and diving into the black pool. The seething mess of heinous rage and destructive force course through him as he absorbed the power to destroy all who opposed him.  
Mercury pulled himself out of the pools gasping. His drawn pale skin was still pale. He pulled himself out and rolled over on the ground coughing the black liquid. Adam slowly rose from the liquid and picked his jaw off the floor and reattaching it. Adam looked at Mercury. The pure rage and destruction was fuel to his power. He looked at the Glass coffin the center of the pool. Their lady of destruction lay in the center of the pool her body as immortally beautiful as it had been when Adam had first seen her. the mother he had never known in the this cruel world. He ran a finger across he glass and then turned away. her will was clear. Adam’s back tattooed with the White Fang logo had been covered and tainted by the back tendrils of Grimm coursing across his body. He walked past Mercury and came into the room where the Once Great Doctor Watts labored for him. Adam watched the Scientist toil. The Grimm was attached to the back of his neck with fangs digging into his neck and up the back of his head. Adam sopped as he pulled his coat on. The scientist spun and offered Adam the improved Crossbow. Adam cocked it reattached it to his sword scabbard. Adam then looked at the other thing on the desk. Watts presented it to him. the Imp hand extended from Adam’s Nub. The device locked around the Imp hand and contracted around it metal spikes snapped down into the Grimm flesh and a cuff snapped around Adam’s nub. The fluids began to pump as Adam’s Grimm infused blood mixed with the designs of the Mechanical hand. The Hand tensed and coursed with power. the blood red talons on the end glowed with Adam’s power his hair glowing with power.  
“the failings of poor Cinder was she didn’t compensate for the weaknesses of Grimm flesh.” Adan smiled as he ran a finger across watt’s face. A single drop of blood fell. Watts, or more likely the puppet he had become, didn’t even flinch. Adam smiled and walked off with the talon glove.  
“Humanity your days are numbered.”  
Mercury walked up to him. “what’s wrong with normal hands.”  
“You don’t approve of combining Grimm and Technology?” Adam got in his face with the Talon slowly caressing his face.  
“no?” Mercury smiled in fear of his leader.  
“Good” Adam stepped around his and Nibbled on his ear with his metal jaw. “meet me later.”  
“I don’t want to…” Mercury was about to say when Adam snapped his talons. “of ocurse.”  
Adam walked away.  
Mercury grimaced and Smashed one of the many Grimm in the crawl spaces they walked in. the Grimm stalking the halls turned as Mercury swung his kick into another’s face. Teeth flew from its face. Mercury roared and attacked the troops. Adam walked away running his Talons across the wall admiring the sparks. His Smile was as Cruel as his cold heart.


	10. RWBY When All is said and Done: Episode 10: Couples Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Ruby get some time away from the kids.  
> Weiss is A Schnee Parent.  
> Greco and Yang bust a bar  
> Adam and Mercury do a thing

Jaune sat on a park Bench. Ruby lay her head on his shoulder. The two looked at the skyline and the sunset beyond them. Jaune slid his fingers around hers. Ruby smiled at him.   
“Its beautiful.” Ruby smiled.   
“With your eyes it must be glorious.” Jaune smiled.  
Ruby looked at his face her finger played along the soft hairs growing on his chin. Jaune smiled at her smile.  
“do you like it.”  
“I’ve liked it since we first met.”  
“I didn’t have it when we met.” Jaune smiled at her. “remember.”  
“I remember a handsome very dorky vomit boy standing over me.” Ruby looked ahead. “you were cute then. Now your just handsome.”  
“You thought that I was cute.” Jaune leaned his head on her head.  
In the house Weiss tried to change Lydia’s diaper when she farted. Weiss screamed and ran into the bathroom dry heaving. Whitney and Penny who had been playing a game previously looked up at Lydia lying on her back looking at them with her little finger in her nose. Whitney stood up pulled on an apron and grabbed a stool. Penny came over.   
“how do you do this?” Penny asked.  
“first you wash your hands and get a dirty rag to wash around the area. Then you remove the diaper and wash the area.” Whitney explained to penny.  
Jaune looked at Ruby’s silver eyes. She was wearing the barest makeup the highlighted the corners. Or maybe it wasn’t makeup. Maybe she was just naturally beautiful.   
“I remember when you puked on the transport.”  
“Well it was the second car I had ever been on.” Jaune smiled. “the first was the bus to Beacon and the second was the sky elevator up to beacon.”  
Ruby chuckled a little. Jaune laughed a little.  
“Perhaps I was too immature for our adventure.” Ruby noted.   
“we didn’t choose the Adventure.” Jaune smiled. “it chose us.”  
“then when the area is fully washed you secure a new one and wrap it around the area and clip in place.” Whitney explained to Penny as she finished up.   
Penny logged the information. “Got it. Can I try the next one?”  
The sound of retching was heard in the bathroom. Zwei waddled over. Penny looked at Zwei.  
“how old is the Zwei?”  
“he’s at least as old as mom.” Whitney climbed off the chair with Lydia who’s little finger was smearing snot on her dress.”  
Jaune looked at the sky again. “the stars will be out soon.”  
They looked at the shattered moon rising. Jaune and Ruby leaned in as their lips brushed for a second.  
Ruby’s scroll rang. Jaune teeth gritted together. Ruby smiled and leaned in for he kiss with him. the kiss lasted a long second. The Scroll rang again. Ruby pulled from her belt pouch and opened it.   
“Ruby Arc.”  
“Damn where are you?” Weiss shouted into the phone. “and I’m the married one.”  
“I know” Ruby looked at Jaune who was grinning. “so you tried to change a diaper again.”  
“Why are children so Dirty?” Weiss was coughing. “am I going to get a disease from your kid?”  
“we’ll be right back.” Ruby looked at Jaune who had already stood up.   
“I remember when you were shorter.” Jaune looked at his Wife’s mistress and Best friend. It was officially complicated but simple when you lived it.   
“and I remember when Wiess was a changed woman.” Ruby snuggled under his arm.  
“yeah the only weak link with this family is her.” Jaune smiled.  
Lydia slept in penny’s arms when the two came in.   
“mommy’s sick.” Whitney was drawing mustaches on a fashion catalog.   
Ruby Kissed Jaune and went to bathroom. Jaune came over and picked up Whitney.   
“Your mom’s not sick.” Jaune smiled.  
“When you start vomiting doesn’t that mean you’re sick?” Whitney logical Surmised.  
Jaune laughed. “I guess you’re right. I used to vomit in cars.”  
Whitney looked at him. “dad.”  
“yeah.”  
“can I be a boy when I grow up?”  
Jaune considered it for a moment. “you can be anything you want to be I guess. It’s a massive world. I assume there’s a place for you.”  
Whitney looked at her pictures.   
“Can I grow a mustache?” Whitney asked.  
“it will be hard but you can if you want to.” Jaune smiled.  
Penny was silent emanating small rhythmic pulses and carefully stroking the thin blonde hairs on Lydia’s head. Her eyes showed a shocking longing. Jaune looked back to his own Daughter. Whitney had a look at the catalogs.   
Weiss stepped out and moved toward the kitchen. Ruby looked at Jaune. The look exchanged was a worried one.  
In his lair Adam was sharpening his Talons. The small round file skated like glass down the complex ceramic steel blades. Mercury came in with a huff.  
“why so angry?” Adam looked at him.   
“Aren’t you interested in the Belladonna girl.”  
Adam’s Talon’s were around his neck in a second as his liquid metal armor blocked them. the talons scraped against the liquid metal digging deep gashes. Mercury Punched Adam’s Jaw which didn’t even cause Adam to blink his masked eyes. Adam threw him through the wall. Mercury crashed into the ground and Adam leaped at him with flying leap. Mercury rolled away only to Have Adam tear his thin shirt to ribbons. Mercury grabbed Adam ‘s shirt and yanked. The two now shirtless stood to face each other. Adam tackled Mercury slashing with his talons. Mercury rolled out of the way. Adam spun and landed a cut across his face piercing his liquid metal armor. Mercury felt the blood while Adam licked the blood off his talon.   
“you taste better this way.” Adam smirked.   
Mercury’s face was darkened with shock and fear.   
Adam pounced at him.  
The two locked in a battle of wills As Adam grabbed his sword off the rack nearby and began charging at His Partner in crime.  
Greco sipped the glass as he and Yang sat with Kali and the others.  
“so Greco” Kali Smiled. “Do you have any kids?”  
“if by kids you mean biological Offspring of the Natural sort then No. But if your being loose I have trained a batch of Atlas recruits who are kinds of like children of my philosophy and power. And we are currently exploring cloning of our best Specialist to see if we can create an Army with the same skills so in a few decades I could have an entire Army of Clones.” Greco refilled his drink. “lets us be clear the cloning idea was not my idea.”  
Yang chugged her drink. “I don’t think I could handle an army of you.”  
“you can’t handle one of me.” Greco smiled.  
“I don’t want to.” Yang laughed. “remember last time.”  
“hey performance problems are common for men of our age.” He gestured at Sun.  
Blake got red in the face. Sun put hand on her shoulder. “its alright. I don’t have problems.”  
“Yet.” Yang and Greco said in unison.  
Kali burst out laughing. “oh this is glorious. I haven’t heard a good one like that since I last saw Kwanyin.”  
“yeah mom’s been doing all sorts of meditation.” Sun smiled. “Didn’t your uncle go drinking with her?”  
“Yes,” Yang noted.  
“You mean that drunk found someone who could drink with him?” Greco poured another glass. “Shocking.”  
“well Uncle Qrow is a light weight at heart.” Yang smiled. “so what now?”  
“well I can try and drive home after three drinks.”  
“five” Kali smiled. “I can loan a room.”  
“How kind of you.” Greco looked at her with a smile.   
Yang grabbed his arm and dragged him off. “come on big guy, I have just the room for you.”  
Blake looked at Kali. “you planned that?”  
“what me?” Kali drank from the bottle. “that doesn’t seem like me.”  
Blake and Sun watched her head for her room. Sun stroked her shoulder. Blake kissed him on his chin. Sun grinned at her.  
In the hotel room Ruby watched Weiss go to sleep and Watched Penny power down. Jaune was sleeping with the kids in another bed. Lydia was gripping his hand in the sleep that only a baby can have. She leaned down and kissed her daughters little forehead. The fainted white ghost past her by the window. Ruby looked with her Silver eyes and saw the faintest look of the pure white ghost of her mother. Ruby looked back to Lydia who was nibbling on Juane’s finger.   
She curled up next to Jaune and laid her head on his shoulder. She could feel his heart beat. Whitney gripped her father’s arm tightly. Ruby hugged them all.  
Yang lay in pile of sheets in her clothes. Greco was also clothed. Yang breathed and patted his head. It was at that point she noticed his arm. His hand was gripped around her left boob. Kali was getting up with Sonya to get their chores done before school. The house shook. Kali mischievous smile was bigger than it should have been. Greco fell against the wall.   
“you still hit like a girl.” Greco sat up from the floor. He rubbed his head. “what were we drinking last night.”  
“Kali spiked our drinks.” Yang leaned over the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. “she likes to play matchmaker.”  
“given that I’m still wearing my pants I take it we didn’t get any last night.” Greco fumbled for his scroll.   
“yeah.” Yang rolled over on the bed.  
“damn I got work tonight.” Greco looked at his scroll with an aggravated look. “And I got to oversee some of the Ship day things.”  
“well I got to take Sonya to work.” Yang headed for the door.  
Sonya was eating Kali’s breakfast. Yang and Greco came down.   
“so how did you sleep.” Kali asked.  
Yang reached into the fridge and drained the juice container. “you know how we slept.”  
Sonya looked at Greco who smiled gently back.   
“does it hurt.” Sonya asked.   
“not really.” Greco cracked his neck with one hand. “your aunt and I have really strong Auras.”  
Sonya smiled and finished her fried fruits. “So are you in charge of Fleet day?”  
“I have to do something with security.” Greco pulled out his scroll. “in fact tonight I have to clear out the den of a suspected Crime Lord.”  
“so Atlas busts in just takes people out for no reason?” Yang grabbed the scroll. “so who’s behind this round up.”  
“Read away.” Greco took a plate from Kali.  
“Your going after him?” Yang shouted. “You could die.”  
“Well I guess you better make sure that doesn’t happen.” Kali smirked as she passed Yang her breakfast.  
Greco walked into the offices of the Atlas Planning Commission. He stopped dead in his tracks when Vice Admiral Winter Schnee was sitting at her desk.   
“where have you been?”  
“I stopped a terrorist attack and then a young lady offered me a free dinner with her aunt and then her grandmother drugged me.”  
“that’s the biggest load of Grimm shit I ever heard.” Qrow said from the couch with a hard drink in his hand.   
“the Aunt in question was you Niece. You know the one. The blonde.” Greco touched his chin. “she’s got a real nice rack.”  
Qrow threw a bottle at him. Greco caught it and looked at the label. “so what now boss?”  
Winter glowered at him and passed him his job assignment. “It will be a glorious day when I don’t have to deal with upstarts like you as mu subordinates.”  
“well suck ups are dime a dozen and actually capable warriors are hard to come by.” Greco headed for the door.  
“I also caught your pilot in the streets in drag.” Winter said.  
“And?” Greco said.  
“that’s a violation.”  
“Put it on my sheet.” Greco half turned. “he’s on my staff and he’s staying there.”  
Winter’s eyes burrowed into the back of his head. “this is supposed to be professional show of Atlas’s power and prestige as well as victory celebration celebrating the Liberation of Vale. We can’t afford bad looks.”  
Qrow stopped mid drink.  
Greco looked at her. “I respect that but things could be much worse than we are prepared to deal with. My job is to be there for the Impossible to predict. And that means I need people I trust. If you think I can’t be trusted you can give me the leave and Back Pay you owe me.”  
The moment of tension was palpable.  
Winter bit her lip and nodded. “just do your job.”  
Greco closed the door.  
Qrow looked at the door. “he’s good.”  
“he’s a rebel.”  
Qrow laughed. “not even close. He’s a huntsman.”  
Greco walked out to the staging area. Dodd was doing flight checks.   
“Sir.” Dodd saluted.  
“Get any last night.”  
“if your implying the act was done sir then Yes It did happen.” Dodd lowered his salute. Dodd was prematurely bald which was a blessing for his choice of wigs.  
“was it good?” Greco looked at the small transport ship that they were test piloting.   
“yes sir it was very good.” Dodd passed over the tele pad.  
“well lets take her for a spin.”  
“yes sir.” Dodd buckled in to the pilot seat. “aren’t you going to buckle in.”  
“This is good.” Greco clipped into the suspension system and stood in the running board with the cargo area open.  
The ship lifted off and flew over the ships docked In the harbor while their flight engines were still being tested and prepared. Greco leaned out and the start of an idea formed in his mind. He looked ahead at the ships sitting in the water. Their drop ship passed some of the others which were ferrying workmen and others around the yard. Greco looked down at the ships and at the three ships in a maroon and brown with the propeller engines and heavy cannons. Atlas’s contribution to the kingdom of Mistral. The three ships were their gift to these people and to help them defend themselves. The power balance would forever be in Atlas’s favor but would be evened out even if only superficially.   
“hey Dodd.”  
“yes sir?”  
“Do you have flight authorization on Fleet day?”  
“Yes your supposed to be in the air during the day Sir. They want us flying overhead to be the Specialist protection.”  
“good.” Greco grinned. “things might be special this time.”  
Greco pulled his bike up in front of the club and calmly checked his battel armor. Another bike rattled over to him.  
“sounds like you tuned it.” Greco looked at Yang pulling off her helmet.   
“It needed it after that thing took a bite out of it.” Yang looked at his bike. “what’s that?”  
“an upgrade for your arm.” Greco tapped it. “fully deployable and slips right over your normal one.”  
“well that’s sweet but I think I’m good.”  
“so what about this guy makes you say I’m going to die.”  
“Reggie Moreno semblance allows him to grow larger when Struck.” Yang looked at him. “I assumed you just throw down with him and just rain explosives.”  
“that’s the general plan.” Greco smiled as he set his bike standby mode.   
“well he tops out at eight feet tall.” Yang looked at Greco. “he also gets stronger.”  
“well we just need to get him outside.” Greco walked through the door with Yang next to him.  
“why.”  
The bouncers stopped them. “we don’t want your kind here.”  
“Why not I’m a fun guy?” Greco grinned.  
The dance floor was rocked by a massive explosion sending the bouncers scattered across the floor. Greco stepped in as Yang flanked him.   
A guy with a Black Goatee and Vest looked up from the bar and panicked. “oh shit its her!”  
“hey junior.” Yang smiled.   
The guy dove behind the bar.  
“Your ex?” Greco noted.  
“no he was club owner In vale that I smashed whenever I needed information on the underworld.”  
Junior popped up with a rocket launcher. “die you Psycho bitch.”  
The rocket shot at the. Greco smacked into the air and Yang leap punched it right back at Junior.  
“Oh fuh…” Junior was blown up along with most of bar in a tragic loss of alcohol.   
Greco looked up to the private part of the club when Moreno jumped down to the dance floor.   
“that was one of my men.” Moreno flexed his muscles.   
“I thought you said he topped out at eight feet.” Greco smirked.  
“it must be his time of the month.” Yang got ready for battle.  
“Oh you Atlas scum are really irritating.”  
“oh I’m just getting warmed up.” Greco leaped back to Yang who launched into the air. Greco came flying down throwing balls of explosions. Moreno dodged a bit as the explosions knocked him as Yang smashed into him and landed a massive blow to his Nuts. Moreno swelled and charged up. Greco landed a massive overhead bomb blast and sent him against the wall. ]  
“oh you really are cocky.” Moreno charged. He was definitely larger now.  
Yang took his massive punch rolled and came back. Greco caught the grip and flipped him into an explosion. The body rolled over grabbed his leg. Greco was thrown up toward the ceiling where he generated several small explosions and came back down turning the throw into an RKO and body slam that landed him on the ground. Yang landed on the Pinned Moreno and pounded into him with many shots . Moreno shoved her off and punched Greco. Greco hit a button on his belt. Greco smashed through the far wall and right before colliding with window of a hotel room sent out some explosions and shot back through the hole in the wall.   
Moreno turned to Yang as Greco’s bike crashed through the wall and shot the package at Yang. The Package slid over her arm and deployed up her metal arm up her real shoulder and locked in place. The wrist portion folded out into a massive two fingered thumbed fist which while the forearm deployed a rapid fire cylinder of shells. Moreno lunged in and Yang upper cut him. The Gauntlet rapid fired the cylinder of shells in under a second Moreno was not only lifted off his feet with the initial punch but by the ten explosive shots the hit his face. Moreno was in the air when Greco coming propelled into from the hole in the back wall landed a massive energy bomb on his back. The blast smashed Moreno out the front door through the line and into the fancy black car that was parked there. Greco landed and rolled as the yang ejected the shells of the new mega fist.   
“my ride!” Moreno Shouted. “you made me smash my ride! I’ll kill you all!”  
Greco hit a radio. “you got it?”  
Their was the sound of small airships over head and the sound of something crashing. Moreno looked up to see a shell loaded with Ice Dust came crashing down freezing him. the Small Airships came down and deployed grappling hooks to lift him up. Greco smiled and looked at Yang.  
“so what do you think?” Greco said.  
“it fires them too fast.” Yang reloaded the mega fist. “at least it’s already in my colors.”  
The two walked out where Bumblebee and Greco’s bike were. Greco’s bike was back in its spot having deployed Yang’s new hand.  
“so what now?” Yang noted.   
“well I’m on air patrol during fleet day so if anyone would like to see the review from one of the Air ships I would be glad to provide.”  
Yang laughed. “Sonya would love that.”  
“Yeah the others are a little two young.” Greco pulled out his helmet.  
“Its all she’s been talking about.” Yang felt her scroll ring. “oh hey sis.”  
“You and Greco aren’t blowing up things are you?” Ruby was saying.  
“why do you ask?”  
“Your boyfriend almost crashed through our hotel window.” Ruby said.  
Greco tapped Yang’s arm at the roof where a red cape was waving in the wind. Ruby came flying down in ball of pedal and hugged Yang before she could drop the phone. Yang smiled.  
“first he’s not My boyfriend.”  
“Of course not.” Ruby smiled. “he’s just the only guy who isn’t in a relationship with someone else you spend any time with.”   
“its not like that.”  
“sure it is.” Ruby smiled. “so Big G how’s it hanging?”  
“Pretty good.” Greco smiled. “your uncles been sleeping with my boss.”   
“Good on him. Serves him right for his tongue.” Ruby nodded angrily.  
“Oh come on he just had a bad day.”  
“Yang, Everyday was a bad day to him. He was drunk at my wedding.” Ruby smiled.  
“I thought you weren’t married.” Greco made the connection. “oh.”  
“yeah you were there.”  
“Yes and so were some people I was very unqualified to hang with.” Greco noted. “Your family is weird. So many Schnees.”  
The three laughed.   
“So sis why are you here?” Yang Asked.  
“Get out of house and It seemed like a good time to see everyone. Plus theirs a reason to come to town.”  
“Your after Emerald aren’t you.” Yang noted.  
“Hey you know what happened to Oscar.” Ruby pointed a finger.  
“hey I’m not arguing but the chances of her showing her face after all these years is very slight.”  
“Its just I gave her my Maiden powers and then she took it to kill people Oscar.”  
“Your too trusting sis.” Yang shook her head.  
“and your too bitter.” Ruby smiled.  
Greco’s scroll rang.  
“I got to go.”  
Yang blinked. “your not going to tell anyone.”  
“My lips are sealed.” Greco gave her peck on the lips and dodged the counter punch before slipping away on his bike.  
Ruby burst out laughing.


	11. RWBY when All is Said and Done Part 11 A desert Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune gets a parking ticket  
> A flashback within a flashback on the origin of silver eyes.  
> Prophetic well water  
> and The fleet day gets closer  
> Sorry but this idea came up first

Jaune got out of bed and slipped into his boots. Zwei was sleeping next to them and Jaune nudged him out of the way. The pup who never seemed to Age rolled over back to sleep. Jaune walked over to Grab his Armor. Lydia had climbed onto the couch in the hotel room and was playing with her little Rabbit. Jaune walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lydia smiled with her open mouth and Jaune put her back in the small crib.  
He found the station wagon outside with a dent in the corner and ticket stuffed in the windscreen. Jaune Examined the Dent and head down the street.  
“this kind of thing is getting problematic.”  
Greco sat at his desk flipping papers and looking over sheet. Dodd walked in and laid three coffees on the table.  
“here you go boss.”  
“thanks Dodd.” Greco looked up from his desk at the office. “hold on a moment.”  
“You guys smashed my car.” Jaune noted.  
“it was parked illegally.” The terminal employee noted. “damage is a part of the cost of the agreement.”  
“What’s going on here?” Greco noted.  
“This citizen is trying to appeal his ticketing for illegal parking.” The clerk noted.  
“Pay him the damages. And I handle the fee.” Greco took the ticket. “he’s a Beacon huntsmen of some renown.”  
The clerk looked up. “I still need to process the ticket.”  
Greco reached way over and slid the ticket through the paper shredder. “its processed. Pay the man.”  
“thanks for that.” Jaune looked at Greco.  
“it’s the best we can do for the Husband of the most famous Huntswoman in the world.” Greco offered him a coffee. “SO what you doing here?”  
“Fleet day.”  
“Oh good for you.” Greco looked up. “so how are the kids.”  
“their happy. My wife still gets a little money from her brother.”  
“I imagine that’s the least she can do.” Greco sat down at his desk. “so how old are your kids?”  
“Why?”  
“I happen to be on patrol that day am interested if the kids would like the see the fleet from on high.” Greco shrugged.  
“No but I can think of one little kid who’d love that.”  
“Your wife.” Greco asked.  
“which one?” Dodd noted.  
“I’m Actually married to the Schnee.”  
“despite the fact that the image of the Conquest of beacon has him kissing the other one.” Greco sipped his coffee. “ I mean I walked with him across an entire continent back in the day.”  
The troop was walking through the desert. Ruby was in the lead her red cloak lead them. Blake Yang walked together. Sun was dragging Neptune. Greco was carrying Oscar on his shoulder. Ren and Nora were together. Jaune was next to ruby. Weiss was Clinging to Juane’s hand.  
Blake collapsed. Yang bent to pick her up and nearly collapsed. Greco grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up.  
“trade up.” Greco said.  
Yang carried Oscar. Greco threw Neptune over his shoulder and Sun picked up Blake.  
“we’ll be out of here soon.” Sun smiled at her.  
Weiss fell down and punched the sand. “we’re gonna die out here and for what! Some fools errant.”  
Ruby bent down to talk to her.  
Jaune looked over the dunes and squinted. The sun was blinding and yet he felt he could see something.  
“Uh guys I think I.” Jaune said as he looked at the distance.  
It came out of the haze and stopped looking at them. It was a horse of pure white. Jaune looked at it. the horse came over and sniffed him.  
“well that’s a strange omen.” Greco noted.  
The horse nudged jaune. Juane patted its head.  
“It seems to know you.” Ruby noted but when she went to pet it shied away.  
“Well whatever it is it must have some Water.” Juane patted the horse and began to follow it.  
“were just going to follow a horse into the desert.” Wiess noted.  
“well we could kill it and eat it.” Nora shrugged.  
The group headed after the horse.  
Oscar looked at the sun light. “this seems familiar.”  
“Oz’s recollections.” Greco noted.  
“Yeah but stranger. Like it was a long time ago. And like Oz only knew it in passing.”  
The horse lead them through the day and as the sun slowly set behind the horizon Jaune looked at the horizon and saw a small settlement of shapes.  
“settlements In the middle of no where.” Wiess noted.  
“well its not like we haven slept in stranger places.” Ruby looked at the Temple near the center. in a small cobbles square was a fountain of woman granting water to the masses.  
“who was she?” Yang noted.  
“My guess is that it’s the queen of Numeria. She was the was the one who unified Vacuo to assist the king of vale.” Greco said. “but then my history is a bit shaky.”  
Yang dropped Oscar near the fountain. Blake opened her eyes and fell to the water and took a drink. “oh my the best thing I ever tasted.”  
Yang filled her hand and drank. “well its water.”  
Ruby drank from the water as the group made camp. Greco sniffed the water for a second and drank a small amount.  
Nora nearly leapt in and splashed some on Ren’s face.  
The group settled up to sleep. Jaune finished his drank and looked at the sealed tomb. Something didn’t look right here.  
The sun slowly rose. Yang woke up with Blake snuggling. “blake wake up.”  
“oh come on its no problem.”  
Yang looked at sun who was hugging Neptune. The two were pretty happy with their tickling.  
Yang got up where she saw Nora and Ren playing tag in the square. Greco was standing by the fountain. He had a small box and was feeding water into it.  
“I knew it.” he had a grimace.  
“What Is it?” Yang asked.  
“Dodd sent me this.” Greco held it up. “it’s a water purity tester. The water’s contaminated.”  
“with what?”  
“I don’t know.” Greco looked at it. “it doesn’t seem like its malevolent.”  
“hey where’s Ruby?” Yang asked.  
“who cares?” Weiss came over and splashed water in her hair. Her dress was soaking wet and her eyes had a yellow ring around them. Greco grabbed Ren’s shoulder. He too had a yellow ring around his eyes.  
Ruby pulled her head up from the soft velvet pillows. Where was she? She sat up and looked at herself she was wearing a red robe and some gold jewelry. She looked at the brass mirror and froze. Her eyes were yellow. She ran out the door and stood in the city. The fountain was there but the city was massive made of white stone much different from the place she had fallen asleep in. she turned around and looked at the building she had exited. The tomb was palace with a massive red banner on it.  
Their was a trumpet sound. A guard came over to her.  
“My queen” He bowed. “the king of vale approaches.”  
“show him the way in.” Ruby heard herself speak but didn’t speak.  
‘what’s going on? Am I living someone else’s life.’  
The sky was suddenly darkened by the high call of a beast that roared overhead. Someone looked at it in fear and turned to stone in an instant. Others pulled veils over their eyes and ducked in fear.  
Ruby went into the palace and ran up the steps to a wall where a sword hung on the wall.  
Jaune woke up on a horse. Things looked kind of strange. He looked at his hand. His armor felt different.  
“something wrong sir.” Ozma said to him. Ozma was on the horse next to him.  
“Nothing much old friend.” Jaune looked ahead. His sword and shield were similar to what he had expected. Ozma carried his staff in his saddlebags.  
Greco and Yang had corralled the others. Greco looked at the city for a moment and began heading a direction.  
“where you going?” Yang asked.  
“to find the water access point.” Greco noted.  
“well I’m coming too.” the two headed off.  
Oscar could feel Ozma’s strength though being tall was a bit weird. The two rode into the city where people where tending to the loved ones who were stone statues. Many homes had these statues. The city guard came out to meet them. In the center was the Queen in regal robes and standing tall a long curved sword on her hip. Juane knew it was ruby.  
“King Charibe De Arc and Vale.” The woman bowed.  
“Queen Shebade of Numeria.” King Charibe stepped off his horse. “this is my advisor Ozma.”  
“Your majesty.” Ozma bowed. “I wish this was under better circumstances.”  
“I understand Please come inside.” Shebade lead them into the palace.  
The group sat at the table. Shebabe looked at him. “I understand you seek to counter the Mantle invaders.”  
“and I need the help of the Kingdoms of Vacuo to assist our cause.” Charibe spoke.  
“I admit that this would require a act of bravery to convince you.” Shebabe looked at him seriously.  
“well that is one of reasons we came here.” Ozma looked at them. “we seek to kill the beast.”  
“even looking at the beast can lead to death.” Shebabe looked at them. “to face such a beast would be foolish on a level I would ever compound.”  
“I will defeat it and free your people. Even if I am a fool.” Charibe looked patted his sword.  
The Twos looked at each other for a long moment in the forlorn moon light. Yang looked at the water in the cave Greco had found.  
“I can’t believe I’m going to need my Trunks again.” Greco looked at the pool.  
“well at least we have what we need.” Yang began pulling off her jacket.  
Greco sighed and looked away as he undid his pants.  
“I won’t look either.” Yang noted.  
“feel free to.” Greco noted. “you’re not into me remember.”  
“Hey its complicated.”  
“You love her but she loves him as well. And I’m a fourth wheel.” Greco looked at the pool and pulled out his breathing mask. “here you go.”  
Yang finished setting her bikini. “Yeah lets go.  
Greco covered his face.  
“oh my god did you get a nose bleed?” Yang said.  
“It’s the dry air.” Greco smirked as he wiped it off. “you ready.”  
The two looked at the pool of water and slowly slid below the waves.  
Ruby walked the palace as Charibe or was it Jaune was in his room bumbling around. Ozma was with him and as she opened the door to find them wearing blindfolds. Even though it seemed unreal it seemed ever so familiar   
“Am I missing something?” Shebabe asked.  
“we figured that the only way to kill a beast was to not look it in the eye.” Ozma noted.  
“what about this.” Shebabe pulled out some thin veils. “these should allow you to see despite the blinding effect.”  
“how do you know it works.” Ozma noted.  
“We have used them to block the sun and many of us wear them as veils.” Shebabe looked at him. “it is a useful trick.”  
“thank you.” Charibe watched as Ozma left the room.  
“tell me why must you do this?”  
“I have taken an oath of lord of light.” Charibe looked at her with a smile. “I have vowed to save this world.”  
The two sat on the bed.  
"tell me more" She whispered in his ear. Greco and yang swam into the water the Atlas rebreathers kept them going through the tunnels’ Thankfully Yang’s hand had a flashlight built in. Greco crawled through the tunnels. Yang was at his ankles as the watery tunnels went on deeper. Greco looked into the darkness and knew that something was down here. All those years of military experience told him it was true.  
The three Ozma Charibe and Shebabe stood in the center of the square. The citizens had fled the city retreating to their homes or outside the walls. The three could only wait as the fire burned in the center of the square calling the beast to them. They needn't have waited long. The Massive beast flew toward them its massive beak and wide wing span came from a nevermore but its legs were reptile and its long tail was far more dragon than anything else. Charibe stood ready with his shield and charged at the beast. Shebabe came around the side and leaped over it and came down with a brutal slash. The creatures massive silver eyes glowed with power sending fear through them but not stopping them in their path. It was a strange feeling Ruby felt For while in this moment she was Shebabe she could also see the silver eyes looking at them. What had Maria not told her about their origin? Had Even Maria Known? Did Ozpin Know the true origin of the eyes? How could he not he was right there. Ozma blasted it with his staff. Charibe leaped up and came down with a brutal slash in its wing. the beast unleashed its Tail nearly swiping her away but Shebabe was nearly as agile as Ruby who seemed only along for the ride.  
Yang and Greco came into the main chamber and Greco flicked on his lamp. The room was filled with statues in obvious shapes of agony and fear. Yang looked around as a large creature swam around them. Greco looked at the wall scaping away the message and flipped his scroll and snapped a picture.  
The creature charged them. Yang grabbed it and slammed Into the wall. The creature charged at them. Greco threw a minor explosion that sent out a large bubble of pressure. The creature retreated and reared up. Greco and Yang retreated. The beast was not large or impressive but was almost human. Yang charged her wrist gun but Greco stopped her. The area was quiet. Greco pointed at the statues. The creature came forward. It was some kind of fish Faunus. He had no yellow ring around his eyes. Greco pointed to his eyes and then to Yang’s yellow arm. The Faunus nodded and lead them deeper into the watery area.  
Shebabe leaped over and sliced a wing off. The beasts leg knocked her away and Charibe caught her. Her Veil had been knocked off by the blow. The beast’s head came down its beak ready for the kill its silver eyes glowing in anticipation. Charibe lunged with his sword and stabbed it deep into the beast left silver eyes. The explosion of light was as blinding as the beasts deafening bellow and Shebabe fell from his grasp taking the full blast landing on the pavement the light burning into her own eyes. Ruby felt it as well but it was a different pain. Sort of like it was meant to be this way. That power had been returned some how.  
“Shebabe.” Charibe went to grab her.  
“my king!” Ozma shouted at him.  
The beast came down.  
“Stay away from my people.” Shebabe shouted at the beast while still lying on the pavement her hand outstretched In a fit of rage. The light shot from her eyes and enveloped the beast. Ozma covered his. the light coated the beast and drove it back as its own power was used against it for like so many victims it was turned to stone. Shebabe stood with Charibe as they looked at the statue of the Basilisk that had once tried to destroy them. the stature crumbled leaving behind the right silvery eye now a petrified relic of it now defeated master.  
The Fuanus lead them to a small field of Plants where he collected some of them and lead them back to the entrance.  
The three exited.  
“tell me your not tourist.”  
“Were a joint huntsman team from Beacon Haven and Atlas.” Greco said.  
“oh that’s good I guess.” The Faunus. “My names Ali Dadin. I’m a shade Student.”  
“what happened here.”  
“We were doing some archeology and got lost in this area. We found the city and we drank the water. My friends were hungry so I took to the water to find some food. I assumed their had to be fish. After being chased by a sea monster I found the cave full of plants. After eating them I was immune to the effects of the waters. The water makes people hallucinate.”  
“why?” Greco asked.  
“I don’t know but some kind of Grimm took my friends.” The fish man pointed.  
Shebabe sat with Charibe the two looked at the Beast slip dissolve. Ozma looked at the silver eye. “what shall we do with it?”  
“we will protect it.” Shebabe smiled. “ the city will remain to keep it safe until we return for it. as I will travel with Your king to bring the word of the lord of light to the world.”  
Ozma held his hand over the water. “then this water will bring prophesy to those it is meant for and happiness to those who are meant for it.”  
"and who will that be." Charibe asked in confusion. "Why those who will come upon this later. Those who carry our souls within them and will Ring with the power of the city." Charibe and Shebabe stood before the citizens and raised their fist. Shebabe spoke. “we march for the lord of light to make peace for the world and will know this with this symbol.”  
She blasted the air with silver eyes. the crowd roared and Ozma Spoke. "I give the Gift of Silver Eyes."  
Ruby shook awake. Jaune and Oscar lay next to her. The horse stood over her. they were in what had been the palace but was now the Tomb in the center of town. how she had gotten here was a mystery and she looked to the ceiling which seemed to a pattern of stars but showed what looked Charibe and Shebabe hodling hands. She looked at Juane. He looked like Charibe. The horse snorted. Ruby turned to it.  
“What are you?”  
The horse ignored her and Nudged Jaune. Juane sat up. “hey ruby.”  
“its ok. Were in the tomb.”  
“it was just a dream. I mean I was a king.”  
“I know I was there.” Ruby said. the two were silent for a moment. "so we just had visions of the past." "looks that way." Ruby helped him.“so that’s the origin of silver eyes, it was a power taken from a Grimm.”  
Oscar shook his head. “guess Ozpin didn’t feel that was important enough to remember.”  
The horse looked at them. Jaune touched the horse for a second. “you’re not a Grimm are you?”  
The horse shook his head and lead them to the coffin. Jaune looked at the coffin and looked at the wall of mural. Ruby joined him and saw Oscar looking at the mural. It depicted the events they had witnessed and their was the city abandoned. Jaune looked at the horse. The horse ignored him. Ruby looked at the mural.  
“look.” the city was empty and then a group of hooded figures moved into it. At the bottom was a message. Oscar leaned in.  
“it has come to claim the dreamers. It feeds on us when the water effects us and we sleep. We wait even as few remain. We wait for our kings return.” Oscar read. “I think I wrote this.”  
The horse Nudged Jaune. Jaune looked at piles of things the horse was standing and pulled out a harness and a saddle. "you want me to ride you?" The horse stomped.  
Greco looked as the sun set as he mixed the plant into a paste to feed the other. It was at the moment that a shriek was heard in the distance and blade was heard grinding on the pavement. Yang turned and looked to see the creature step out from behind the corner. It was humanoid and had a ravenous mouth and long nails that flesh on the edge. Yang got ready to fight. A large creature stepped out from behind a building. It had long white hair an a crown hung around its face. Greco passed the plants to the Fish Faunus.  
“feed them.”  
“what are those things.” Ali said.  
“ Grimm Ghouls.” Greco got his Gauntlets ready. "and we just landed on their favorite hunting ground."  
One charged and Yang Blasted it down. Grimm Ghouls are not uncommon but very resilient with very sharp claws.  
Ruby looked at the door of the tomb. She has heard something outside. Jaune had finished hitching up the horse a wagon had been in the back room of the tomb. How it was still functional was a mystery like the horse. Oscar had pried the tomb open and had the Other Silver eye.  
“hey” He held up a small crown.  
Ruby looked at it. “keep it handy.”  
The tomb doors creaked open.  
“now what?” Yang shouted as Ruby and jaune rode out with Oscar hanging on for dear life.  
“Where have you been.” Yang dodged a leaping ghoul as Greco set one up into an explosive finisher.  
“Well this isn’t as dead as we thought.” Oscar ran over to fit the plants into Nora’s mouth.  
“give me a minute.” Greco grabbed a ghoul by the hair and shotput him to wall which detonated in a massive explosion. “it will be!”  
The crown ghoul roared from the end of the street. The horse reared in response. Jaune barely held on.  
“jaune charge her.” Ruby shouted.  
“What?” Jaune shouted as he sliced through ghouls and trampled them under his horses hooves.  
“trust me.” Ruby leaped into pedal mode and shot toward the last surviving structure.  
Juane charged at the Ghoul Queen. the horse barreled forward unafraid. Jaune's mind was felt like He was briefly with Charibe as he raised his sword. The queen raised her claws. The weird possession state past as Jaune felt Charibe fade from his mind and came upon the ghoul queen. She leaped up at him. And Jaune swung his sword cutting through her with a single blow. The ghoul queen burst with a faint wail. Then the air was alight with blazing light as Ruby scoured the rest with her silver eyes from atop one of buildings. Scattered and Beaten the last few fled the area.  
The troop travelled in the night following the moon. the wagon trundled along through the sand like it was made for this. Wiess and Blake were on the horse. Juane lead it along with by her side. Oscar came over to them.  
“what Ozma I mean I said.”  
“about it was supposed to be their for us.” Jaune noted. “I don’t know.”  
“Oh come on you were all hallucinating.” Yang came over to them from the rear where the rest had been filled in the wagon. “its not like it was prophesized that a silver eyed warrior Ozpin and the successor to the King of Vale would find the city and be revealed the secret Dark Origin of Silver eyes.” "sis I think that's exactly what happened." Ruby looked at the moon in all its pieces.  
Greco pulled out his scroll. “Remember this?”  
Ali the fish Faunus looked at it. “that’s the carving from inside the Aquifer.”  
It was a mural. Ruby blinked. it showed a series of Small carved images. Above it was massive crone with claws and wings. Below her was of a party of heroes standing together to oppose her. Each was small and simply carved from a side view with oversized eye. It was hard to pick them out but a few were visible, a monkey man on a cloud, a cat with a sword, a maiden with hammer, a girl with a scythe, a man with sword and shield and a boy with a cane. The others were obscured but there were several other that while visible didn't make much sense. One was obscured with moss but it had a dagger. One had long hair but the rest was obscured. One held a ball of something but the face was obscured.  
“Hallucination huh?” Greco noted.  
Ruby looked at the Silver eye in her hand. “We will never know.”  
“well Ozma said it was able to give prophesy.” Oscar said.  
Greco looked at the image one last time before closing the scroll. “the question is who the others are?”  
“well we’ll find them eventually.” Ruby looked to the sun rise. “I see a farm down there.”  
Jaune and Greco sat at the coffee shot reminiscing. “that was weird one.”  
“Well I was there for the battle With Salem.” Greco noted "so I guess I was one of those people.”  
“Yeah” Jaune sipped his coffee. “what else did you find about it?”  
“well” Greco pulled it up. “I got the resolution fixed and you can see that Neo is their with Torchwick’s hat. I see Neptune is there to.”  
“so is emerald.” Jaune pointed. “and I think that one might bye Ilya.”  
“oh come on you two are talking about that incident in the desert.” Wiess walked up with Witney in tow. “I couldn’t get my sword to work right for a week and I had hallucinations for even longer.”  
Greco shrugged. “guess it was more potent on rich people.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be doing your job.”  
“Well I am a huntsman.” Greco smiled.  
“he has a point there.” Ruby walked out of the shop with three lattes and Lydia on her chest rig with her finger up her nose.  
“Bwauffa?” Lydia said.  
“Good girl.” Ruby kissed her little head.  
Jaune looked at Greco who stood. “so how is fleet day going to go.”  
“Oh you know how its going to go.” Greco grinned. “Someone is going to do something stupid and things will go bad in a heartbeat.”  
“Oh really?” Wiess noted.  
“mr. Greco is right.” Whitney poked her forehead. “bad stuff is coming.”  
“Always trust a child’s intuition.” Greco looked over to see a Atlas Squad car Appear with Dodd behind the wheel.  
“SIR! They need you at base.” Dodd shouted.  
“coming dear.” Greco leaped out and ran over to the passengers side room. “See you guys On fleet day.”  
Jaune waved.  
“I don’t know why you trust that Atlas thug.” Wiess took a seat.  
“because as Atlas Thugs go he’s pretty cool.” Ruby smiled. “Besides If Yang Trusts him I’m willing.”  
Blake climbed out of bed as Yang was getting dressed. “is it today?”  
“no its tomorrow.” Yang noted.  
“Geez looking at Sonya I’m afraid she’ll enlist.” Blake held her head.  
“hey Atlas is a good school.” Sun noted form bed where he was sunning himself.  
“Yeah but not for Faunus even now.” Blake noted.  
“She’ll go where she wants to.” Yang looked away with a smile.  
Sonya was at the table pouring her pumpkin Petes into her bowl. Yang smiled.  
“wow tiger save some of those for me.” Yang came over.  
“Why isn’t mom cooking?” Blake asked.  
“because its my day off.” Kali said from the couch. “besides I was out late last night and I needed a rest.”  
“mom!” Blake shouted.  
“what your father’s been gone seven years now Blake.” Kali looked at her daughter. “I didn’t have the advantages of having a backup plan like you and I’m still living life.”  
“go get them.” Sun grabbed his lunch and was almost out the door. “oh nearly forgot.”  
Blake kissed him on the cheek and he dashed out the door.  
“where’s mine?” Yang smiled.  
Blake kissed her too.  
“I was so happy when you brought all of them home.” Kali smiled. “so is our dear friend going to be with you tomorrow.”  
“Yes he’s taking us up in his ship.”  
“I can’t wait.” Sonya was hopping which wasn’t just from the excitement. Pumpkin Pete’s was strong stuff.  
“Just be careful.”  
“No problem.” Yang noted. “Ill be with her the whole time.”  
“that’s a worry of its own honey.” Kali smiled.  
Greco sat at the desk. “yes we were aware of this faction.”  
“and you didn’t think to tell us?” Winter shouted at him.  
“its in my report that Grimm Controlling faction attacked us on the Bridge and may be operating in the city.” Greco noted.  
Ironwood opened his report and closed it. “Yes you do manage that. Is their anything we can do about it.”  
“we don’t have enough time.” Winter gritted her teeth. “and we don’t have enough live rounds to arm all the ships.”  
“chill out ice Queen.” Qrow said. “we got this.”  
“Well thankfully I happen to know a collection of capable huntsman in the area as well as P3N1 asset being here as well.”  
“she broke out again?” Winter was twitching in shock.  
“Yes she did.” Ironwood noted. “she wanted to visit some friends. Greco are you sure you can call on them?”  
“most of them have kids present but I think we can rely on them.” Greco said. “you still want me in the Air?”  
“yes.”  
“Can I bring the Dishes with me?” Greco noted.  
the room was quiet. Ironwood spoke. “if the need arises. But you know what happens if you miss.”  
“yes if I miss we could loose a city block.” Greco noted. “but that’s kind of what it was designed to do.”  
“what is this Dishes?” Qrow asked.  
“a weapon.” Winter headed to her room as Greco left.  
Greco opened the arsenal room and looked at the massive box that carried the Dishes. Officially it was the Dust Infused Stabilized High Altitude Exploding Shell System, Also Known as the DISHAESS hence Dishes. It was designed for providing a standard soldier to carry enough power to take out a Class Three Grimm from Safe distance. It could launch an Artillery shell sized amount of Dust from the shoulder. The Standard weapon used a large charge of explosive Dust to launch the Shell. But in hands of Greco it was able to launch using his Semblence. That mean Greco could launch a shell farther and with more precision than the standard model. He could also detonate it over his targets deploying the dust over people.  
The shells various forms of dust from The Orange Fire Earth combo that resulted in Magma dust that could take out hardened positions, ice dust for immobilization, lightning dust which in testing had fried every circuit of one of new airships, the Hammer which was Earth dust with a bit Gravity mixed in to add cohesion to the impact shot. shot and finally the untested Hard Light Shredder. Grecco lifted the shell. The Shell was designed to shot shoot hard light Beams in all directions cutting all soft targets to pieces. It had the same features as a shield generator but this was hard core. He looked at the shells. He had four of each. Should be enough to see them through the Day tomorrow. Whatever came their way.   
In an Alley way a Woman in a faded Green coat held her broken blade. “I will get you Red.”  
Tears poured down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this after the ADAM reveal of Season Six so future development will follow

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: Adam was A whiny jerk so i did was George Lucas Did and put him under a the Knife and made him a raving Rage cyborg, Jaune has also grown some muslces as you do over time.  
> Also will update the tags as the flash backs add characters. More will appear as time goes on. 
> 
> I aslo have ideas for Student forms for the children but I'm more comfortable with them as babies.
> 
> Story will be Reedited as Necessary With Dates.


End file.
